Keresztutak
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Slash. Snarry. A történet négy ember lelki vívódását és a jövőjükért vívott végső harcot mutatja be. A fő cselekményszál természetesen Perselus és Harry fellángoló vonzalma, amely régóta elfojtott érzelmeken, és a háború miatti feszültségen alapszik, de e
1. Chapter 1

Írta: Luthien Lovemagic

_**Írta:**__ Luthien Lovemagic  
__**Javította: **__Avina, Solena, ani  
__**Átolvasta: **__Silme Betty, Tanin  
__**Korhatár:**__ 16+_

_**Párosítás:**__ Perselus Piton/Harry Potter_

_**Műfaj:**__ angst, romance, kisregény  
__**Figyelmeztetés:**__ slash, erőszak  
__**Megjegyzés:**__ készült a Hungarian Witches Sabbath Challenge kihívására, 2007-ben, a Beltane csapatban, a Muglik közt kulcsszó felhasználásával  
__**Megjegyzés2:**__ a történet AU, amely az első öt könyvre épül, de a 6. és 7. kötetet nem veszi figyelembe. _

_**Szereplők:**__ Harry Potter, Perselus Piton, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort_

_**Mellékszereplők: **__Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Neville Longbottom,Minerva McGalagony, más Főnix Rendje tag, halálfalók_

_**Tartalom:**__ A történet négy ember lelki vívódását és a jövőjükért vívott végső harcot mutatja be. A fő cselekményszál természetesen Perselus és Harry fellángoló vonzalma, amely régóta elfojtott érzelmeken, és a háború miatti feszültségen alapszik, de egy idő után elmélyül. Két magányos, megkeseredett férfit hoz össze a Sors. Öt évvel azután kezdődik a történet, hogy az egész Weasley családot kiirtották a halálfalók. Harry 25, Perselus 45 éves. Az egész történetet egy alattomos összeesküvés szövi át, amely két olyan ember között köttetett, akiktől senki sem várta volna. Közben felbukkan Hermione és Draco, akik szintén sok sebet hordoznak, és a két főhősünket segítik._

_**Megjegyzés:**__ A fejezetek hosszúsága változó. A történet kb. hat hónapot ölel fel. Lesz benne időbeli ugrás.  
__**Kikötés:**__ a Harry Potter könyvek világa J. K. Rowling tulajdona, a jogokat csak ő és az általa meghatalmazott társaságok birtokolják. Nekem semmilyen anyagi hasznom nem származik a történet megírásából._

**1. fejezet**

**Találkozás**

A kőszörny előtt állok a gondolataimba merülve. Szemeim a semmibe révednek. Próbálom összeszedni az Albusnak szánt mondandómat, de valami mindig megzavar, egy érzés, amit nem tudok megmagyarázni. Fenyegetve érzem magam, de fogalmam sincs, mi okozza ezt.

Hirtelen, mint aki megunta a várakozást, a kőszörny félreugrik. Érdekes. Nem törődök vele. Lassan elindulok a faragott kőlépcsőn, megigazítom a talárom, és idegesen beletúrok a hajamba. Ez szokatlan, soha nem szoktam ilyet csinálni.

Odaérek az ajtóhoz, s egy pillanatra megállok előtte. Sötétbarna, faragott tölgyfa ajtó. Még soha sem figyeltem meg ennyire, mint most. Nem érdekelt, nem foglalkoztatott, mint ahogy sok minden más sem. Az egyik faragvány egy faágon ülő aranyszín kismadarat ábrázol, mely hirtelen cikázni kezd a falapon, mint egy aranycikesz. Cikesz. Honnan a fészkes fenéből jut most eszembe a kviddics általam legjobban utált tárgya? De hiába ámítom magam, hisz tudom a választ. Potter. Szorítást érzek, mikor eszembe jut a név. Miért? Nem tudom. Még nem.

Megrázom a fejem, hogy elhessegessem a baljós gondolatokat. Bekopogok. Válasz nem érkezik, de az ajtó csendben kinyílik. Belépek. Az iroda pontosan ugyanolyan, mint máskor, telis-tele mindenféle szerkezettel. Idétlen és gyerekes. Kattogó összevisszaság. Az ablakon vidáman süt be a téli nap, enyhítve a szoba félhomályát. Ez valamicskét javít a hangulatomon.

Hirtelen szemem megállapodik az iroda közepén lévő asztalkán. Szépen meg van terítve mindenféle étellel és itallal. Felhorkanok. Mintha egy baráti vacsorára készülnénk, és nem egy komoly megbeszélésre. Ökölbe szorul a kezem, de mielőtt elfordulnék és kicsörtetnék a szobából, megakad a szemem egy kis pergamenen. Szitkozódva leülök a három fotel egyikébe, és a kezembe veszem. Kihajtogatom. Rögtön felismerem Albus jellegzetes írását.

_Perselus!_

_Sürgős dolgom akadt, amely nem tűrt halasztást. Érezd otthon magad, mint mindig, és kérlek, egyél. És, ha nem nagy kérés, kínáld meg Harryt is, ha megérkezik. Sietek vissza!_

_Albus_

Remek. Várjam meg, és foglakozzam a hülye védencével. Jellemző. Türelmetlenül dobolni kezdek az asztalon. Játszik velem, és azt hiszi, kénye-kedve szerint irányíthat. Már majdnem felrobbanok, annyira felgyülemlett bennem a feszültség. Lassan masszírozni kezdem a halántékomat, közben pedig szétnézek az asztalon.

Megcsapja az orrom a gőzölgő kávé illata. Töltök magamnak egy keveset, és lassan, óvatosan kortyolni kezdem, minden cseppjét külön megízlelve, mintha zamatos gyümölcs lenne, vagy mint anno, a kedvesem vágytól égő, forró bőrét. Beleborzongok. Hogy juthat pont most ez az eszembe? Kényszerítem magam, hogy gondolataim visszatérjenek a realitás talajára, és valami harapnivaló után nézek. Az asztal teli van különböző ételekkel, és édességekkel, különleges módon feltálalva, mintha egy randevú kellékei lennének. Mi nem jut eszembe? Ma nem vagyok normális, ez már korábban is feltűnt. De mi okozza ezt?

Ujjaimmal a kávéscsészén dobolok, kezem meg-megremeg. Ideges vagyok és feszült. Nem értem. Miért viselkedem így? Már megint eszembe ötlik, hogy kivel találkozom. Potter. Miért zaklat fel ennyire? Egy mihaszna kölyök, aki mindig csak bajt hoz magára. De már nem gyerek, hanem egy kívánatos férfi.

A kávéscsésze hangosan csattan az asztalon. Mi? Még mit nem. Ezt gyorsan ki kell vernem a fejemből. Az lehet, hogy már férfivá érett, de kívánni biztosan nem kívánom, maximum a pokolba.

Felállok, mert nem tudok tovább egyhelyben ülni. Elkezdek fel-alá járkálni, s közben halkan szitkozódom. Bármit is akar Albus, most nem fogom megtenni. Most nem.

Lemondó grimaszba húzódik a szám. Hányszor fogadtam már meg, hogy ez lesz az utolsó? Már nem is számolom. Felesleges. Csak áltatom magam. Mindig teljesítem a parancsait, mert erre esküdtem. Ökölbe rándul a kezem. Addig szorítom, amíg el nem fehérednek az ujjaim. Gyenge vagyok, és ezen senki nem tud változtatni. Ide-oda vergődőm a két játékmester között. Kényszeredetten vallom be magamnak, hogy nincs más választásom.

Hirtelen megállok, és kinézek az ablakon. Hófehér és nyugodt minden. Semmi sem háborgatja ezt az idilli fehérséget.

Egy pillanatra megnyugszom, hogy aztán újult erővel emésszen el a düh. A fehérség harmóniáját egy fekete köpenybe burkolódzó alak zavarja meg. Rögtön felismerem. Egy vékony, magas alak, jellegzetes óvatos mozgással. Lassan közeledik a kastélyhoz. Felnéz. Megcsillan valami a lemenő, halvány Nap fényében. Egy szemüveg, eszmélek fel. Potter kerek szemüvege. Egy pillanatig még errefelé néz, majd továbbindul a tölgyfa ajtó felé. Ellépek az ablaktól, és újra leülök a fotelbe. Meglátom a kiömlött kávém maradványait, és előveszem a pálcámat. Megjavítom a törött csészét, majd újra töltök magamnak. A pálcámat a talárom mélyére rejtem, s nyugodt közömbösséggel várom a kölyök érkezését.

Egy halk pukkanás kíséretében érkezem meg. Nem messze a hoppanálási ponttól bukkanok fel, a Tiltott Rengeteg közepén. Hideg, téli szél fúj az arcomba, s a gyenge Nap csillogva tükröződik a finom porhavon. Minden nyugodt és csendes, pedig ez az erdő nem erről híres, de most úgy látszik, szerencsém van. Már hét éve nem jártam itt, azóta, hogy végeztem Roxfortban. Milyen sok idő, s mégis mintha tegnap lett volna, hogy Ronnal és Hermionéval itt múlattuk az időt.

Sötét grimaszba fordul az arcom, s komoran lehajtom a fejemet. Ezek az emlékek a múltam részei, de már nem tartoznak hozzám, soha többé.

Sóhajtok és megrázom magam. Most nem adhatom fel, még nem. Ha Dumbledore-nak igaza van, Piton fontos információkkal fog szolgálni.

Piton. A zsíros hajú denevér. A név dühöt vált ki belőlem. Gyomrom összerándul a gondolatra, és ökölbe szorul a kezem. Miért kell vele lépten-nyomon összefutnom? Miért kell kereszteznünk mindig egymás útját? Felhorkanok. Remek. Annyira hiányzik most ez a találkozás, mint mandragórának a jégeső. Miért pont ő? És egyáltalán. Miért zaklat fel ez ennyire?

Megrántom a vállam, és lassan, de biztosan feleszmélek a gondolataimból. Még mindig ugyanazon a helyen állok, ahova megérkeztem. Didergek, mert teljesen átfagytam. Határozott léptekkel elindulok a Rengeteg széle felé. Talpam alatt hangosan ropog a hó, megzavarva a táj békés csöndjét. Béke. Nekem soha sem lesz nyugtom. Begyorsítok, mintha üldöznének, meg sem állok az erdő széléig. Ott kifújom magam. Próbálok megnyugodni, de az előttem lévő találkozás miatt lehetetlen.

Lassan sötétedni kezd. Hamarosan már a parkban sétálok a tölgyfa ajtó felé. Felnézek a Roxfort tornyaira, és egy röpke pillanatra megállok emlékezni, majd továbbindulok. Elérem a bejáratot, és belépek az előcsarnokba. Minden csendes, valószínűleg most vacsoráznak.

Hirtelen motoszkálást hallok, apró lábak koppanását. A hang irányába fordulok, és egy csapat pókra leszek figyelmes. Mind egy irányba tartanak. A látvány fájón megmozdít bennem valamit. Újabb emléktöredékek lepik el elmémet. Látom magam előtt azt az éjszakát, amikor Ronnal követtük a pókokat egészen Aragog barlangjáig. Hallom barátom rémült hangját, amint azt mondja: „Miért nem követhetünk inkább pillangókat?!"

Elmosolyodom, csakúgy, mint akkor, de most a gesztusba fájdalom is vegyül. El kéne kerülnöm ezt a helyet, mert túl sok emlék köt ide, amelyek mindegyike bármilyen jó is, fáj. Az emlékek szereplői ugyanis már vagy meghaltak, mint Ron, vagy belefáradtak és kiszálltak a harcból, mint Hermione, aki a muglik közé menekült, feladva ezzel saját magát. A legrövidebb úton megyek a kőszörny elé, de ott megtorpanok, mikor tudatosul bennem, hogy nem tudom a jelszót. A szobor, mintha a gondolataimban olvasna, utat enged. Fellépek a kőlépcsőre, és egy pillanat múlva már az igazgatói iroda ajtaja előtt állok. Bekopogok.

- Nyitva van – hallatszik ki egy gúnyos, semmivel össze nem téveszthető hang.

Már egy ideje a fotel karfáján dobolva ülök, és közömbösen bámulom az iroda falait. Csend van, csak néhány festmény hortyogása hallatszik, ahogy kereteikben szunyókálnak. Már épp újra bosszankodni kezdenék, mikor kopogtatnak. A lehető leggúnyosabb hanglejtésemet elővéve szólok ki.

- Nyitva van – mondom, miközben az ajtót pásztázom a félhomályba burkolódzott szobában. A kölyök benyit, és rögtön megtalál a szemével. Egy dolgot tudok belőle kiolvasni, közönyt.

- Piton – üdvözöl egy apró biccentés kíséretében.

- Potter – válaszolok hasonlóképp.

Egy darabig egymásra meredünk, majd elfordítja a fejét, és az ablakhoz sétál. Tüntetőleg kibámul rajta. Alaposan végigmérem oldalról. Az első dolog, ami feltűnik, hogy haját megnövesztette, és hátul összefogta. Az arca megkeményedett, és hordozza a harc néhány nyomát, teljesen elvesztve gyereki kedvességét. De a legfeltűnőbb minden változás közül a szeméből sugárzó tömény fájdalom, amely kiölte belőle a mindig jelenlévő pajkos csillogást. Nem értem a dolgot. A mindig körülrajongott Harry Potter tán magányos lenne?

Hirtelen szólalok meg.

- A tudálékos Grangert hol hagytad, Potter?

Látom, ahogy villan a szeme, majd teljesen felém fordul, és halkan, szinte sziszegve megszólal.

- Ahhoz magának semmi köze.

- Pedig vártam, hogy mikor jelentitek be az esküvőt. Gondolom, Weasley sem ellenezné. Vagy tévednék? – Érzem, hogy felfelé húzódik a szám. A következő, amit felfogok, hogy előttem áll, a pálcája a nyakamnak feszül, és az arcomba kiabál.

- Hogy meri?! Fogalma sincs semmiről, de szokás szerint csak gúnyolódik! Máig nem értem, miért bízik magában Dumbledore, de per pillanat nem is nagyon érdekel! Szálljon le a barátaimról, vagy… - Itt félbeszakítom.

- Vagy mi, Potter?

- Vagy azt is megemlegeti, hogy a világon van – mondja jegesen, szavai vágnak. De nemcsak a szavai, hanem az izmaimba hatoló fájdalom is. Egy kínzó átok szegez a székbe, amely ugyan nem a Crucio, de legalább ugyanolyan váratlanul ér. Miközben próbálok szabadulni a hatása alól, Potter arcát kutatom. Az nem tükröz élvezetet, vagy megvetést, csak tömény fájdalmat. Kezd fárasztani a dolog, ezért megpróbálok felállni, de nem igazán megy, az átok fogva tart.

- Nem unod még, Potter? – mondom, az átok miatt kicsit nehezen.

Válaszra nyitja a száját, de valaki megelőzi.

- Engedd el, Harry – szól Albus nyugodt hangja. – Szükségünk van Perselusra.

Hirtelen szabadulok. Mélyeket lélegzem. A fiú elfordul tőlem, és dühösen az igazgatóra mered, majd levágja magát a mellettem lévő fotelbe. Nem szól semmit, csak bámul maga elé. Én is az asztallapot pásztázom, miközben próbálom elhessegetni az átok utóhatásait. Gondolataimból az igazgató hangja szakít ki.

- Térjünk is azonnal a tárgyra. Mit tudtál meg, Perselus?

Tömör és lényegre törő. Semmi mellébeszélés. Ez jellemző mostanában Albusra, mintha őt is megtörte volna ez a sok hadakozás.

- A sejtésünk beigazolódott, a Sötét Nagyúr a muglik közt rejtőzik, valahol London közelében. Már csak a pontos tartózkodási helyét kell megtalálnunk.

- És miért kellett ezért idejönnöm? – vágja közbe Potter. – Elég lett volna csak a helyet közölni velem, és odamegyek.

- Látom, semmit sem változtál, Potter. Az agyad helyén még mindig csak sütőtöklé van. Hát nem teljesen egyértelmű, miért vagy itt?

- Perselus, nem azért hívtalak ide benneteket, hogy egymásnak essetek.

Gúnyosan felhorkanok, de nem teszek megjegyzést. Albus közben Potter felé fordul.

- Harry, tudom az ellenérzéseid miatt nem lesz könnyű, de azt kérem, próbáljatok meg együttműködni Perselusszal.

Potter arcán végre a belátás jelei mutatkoznak, majd megjegyzi.

- Gondolom, azt akarja, professzor, hogy együtt kutassuk fel Voldemortot.

- Igen. Végre itt a lehetőség, hogy véget vessünk a háborúnak.

Potter erre nem válaszol, hanem mélyen a gondolataiba merülve bámul maga elé.

Működjek együtt Pitonnal? És ha csapda, amit Voldemorttal együtt eszelt ki? Vagy ez megint egy, Dumbledore híres magánakciói közül? Bármelyik is, egyik sem túl tetszetős. De mit tehetnék? Végülis mind a háború végét akarjuk vagy így, vagy úgy. Lassan sóhajtok, és a válaszomat váró két mágusra nézek.

- Rendben. Mikor indulunk?

- Holnap reggel – Jön Piton hűvös válasza.

- Jó – felelem kurtán.

- Jó lenne, ha elmenne a szükséges holmijaiért.

- A szükséges dolgok mindig nálam vannak – mondom.

A ráncok összeszaladnak volt tanárom homlokán, de nem várom meg, hogy szóvá tegye, hanem belenyúlok a zsebembe, egy miniatűr hátizsákot veszek elő belőle, és megmutatom neki. A csodálkozás és elismerés jelenik meg egy pillanatra az arcán. Ezt most nem képes elrejteni. Diadalmas mosolyra húzódik a szám, de rögtön le is hervad, mikor meghallom a megjegyzését.

- El kell ismernem, hogy meglepett, Potter, de ettől függetlenül ne ájuljon el magától.

Hideg, csípős, maró hang. Újra közömbösre rendezett arcvonások. Hallgatok. Erre nem lehet, mit mondani. A szokásos rövidlátás. Nem képes túllátni az apámon. Engem látni. Miért is kéne továbblátnia? Kicsit megzavarodom. Mit érdekel egyáltalán, mit lát bennem Piton? Nem tudom. Erre ez a rövid és tömör válaszom. Gondolatban megvonom a vállam, és felemelkedem a fotelből.

- Ha nincs más, megyek is. Még meglátogatom Neville-t. Jó éjt!

- Hajnal öt, Potter. Bejárati csarnok. Ne késsen! – szól utánam Piton parancsoló hangja.

Megfordulok, és biccentek, hogy megértettem. Már majdnem az ajtónál vagyok, mikor az kivágódik, és Neville robog be rajta. Arca kipirult, zaklatottságot tükröz. Nehezen veszi a levegőt, ami arra utal, hogy nagyon siethetett.

- Mi történt, Longbottom professzor? – kérdezi az igazgató, de félénk barátom hozzám intézi mondandóját.

- Harry, annyira jó, hogy épp itt vagy. Hermionét megtámadták. Idehozták a Roxfortba. A gyengélkedőn van.

Elsápadok. Rossz érzés lesz úrrá rajtam, s rákérdezek.

- Ugye él? – Annak ellenére, hogy nem akarom, hangom enyhén remegve szólal meg.

- Igen, de nagyon feldúlt.

Nem vesztegetve több szót kicsörtetek az irodából. Olyan gyorsan teszem meg az utat a gyengélkedőig, mint még soha. A kellemetlen érzés tovább fokozódik, ahogy meghallom az ismerős zokogást. Benyitok a kórházi részlegbe, és Hermionét az egyik ágyon kuporogva találom. Összegömbölyödve fekszik rajta, kezét a fejére szorítva. Ismerős kép. Elszorul a szívem, mint öt évvel ezelőtt, amikor Ront gyászolta így. Most Patricket veszítette el. Madam Pomfrey próbálja nyugtatni és vizsgálni, de barátnőm pajzsot vont maga köré, hogy elzárkózhasson a világtól, de főleg az emberektől. A javasasszony észrevesz, és látom az arcán a megkönnyebbülést. Odamegyek az ágyhoz, és leülök rá. Pomfrey halk léptei visszhangoznak a padlón, ahogy távozik.

Próbálom nyugtatni Hermionét, de szavaim jó sokáig nem érnek célt. Majd végre lehullik a pajzs, és a nyakamba veti magát. Úgy ölel, mintha az élete függne tőle. Nem szólunk semmit, hisz szavak nélkül is tudjuk, mit érez a másik. Ringatom a karomban, és érzem, hogy lassan elernyed a teste. Kis idő múlva már alszik. Visszafektetem az ágyba, és betakarom. Közben Pomfrey is visszajön, és ellátja a sérüléseit, melyek szerencsére nem súlyosak. Egész éjszaka mellette maradok, mivel újra én vagyok az egyetlen, aki maradt neki. Nyugtalanul alszik. Hajnal négy tájban eszembe jut, hogy indulnom kellene. Pár sorban megírom neki, hogy mi a küldetésem, majd elindulok a bejárati csarnokba. Negyedórával öt előtt érkezem. Piton persze már ott van.

- Hogy van Granger? – kérdezi köszönés helyett. Hangjából nem hiányzik a gúnyos felhang.

- Rendbe jön - válaszolom kurtán. – Indulhatunk.

Csendben elindulunk a Tiltott Rengetegbe a hoppanálási pont felé, majd egy pukkanással eltűnünk.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**2. fejezet**

**Összeesküvés**

Hermione Granger arra ébred, hogy a feje széthasad, és tompán zúg. Nem tudja pontosan, hogy hol van, mert az emlékei csak foszlányokban jönnek elő. Emlékszik az őt ölelő karra, az ijedségre, arra, hogy nem képes megvédeni a szerelmét a rájuk támadó halálfalóktól, majd ismét rémlik neki, hogy valaki fogja a kezét, és nyugtató szavakat suttog a szoba sötétjébe.

-_ Harry!_ – kiált fel magában, miközben felül az ágyban. De hiába keresi barátját, az nincs sehol. Már épp vissza akarna feküdni, mikor egy darab összehajtogatott papírt vesz észre az éjjeliszekrényen. Elvéve elkezdi kihajtogatni, de remegő kezei miatt nehezen megy. Egy darabig maga elé mered, hiába olvassa, nem látja a szavakat. A könnyek újult erővel teret követelnek maguknak, folyamként árasztva el a lány arcát. Elméjébe tódulnak szerelme kétségbeesett kiáltásai, kimeredt tekintete, ahogy holtan tekint a semmibe.

_- Patrick! – _Egész belső valója ordítja ezt a szót, de ő maga néma marad, a fájdalom börtönébe zárva. A levél az ölébe hull, mivel gyenge ujjai nem bírják tovább fogni. Újra emészti a kétségbeesés. Patrick képe mellé beúszik Roné is, meg az egész Weasley családé, és a szüleié, ahogy holtan fekszenek az Odú romjai között.

Ekkor már erőteljesen szorítja saját magát, körmeit saját húsába vájva, de ez nem elég, mert semmit sem enyhít. Üvölteni akar, már csak az maradt, amit tehet, de ez sem megy, mert a torkát elszorítja a fájdalom. Hosszú ideig ül így magát szorítva, előre-hátra ringatózva, majd lassan megnyugszik. De szinte abban a pillanatban undorodni kezd saját magától, mikor eszébe jut, amit öt éve tett. Mikor ott, a romok között rájött az igazságra Harryvel kapcsolatban, nem tudta elfogadni, eltaszította magától, és otthagyta, pedig szüksége lett volna rá, s bár azóta újra felvették a kapcsolatot, már semmi sem ugyanaz. Harry azóta teljesen magányosan él, bezárkózott, amit a lelke mélyén meg is értett, mert részben az ő hibája volt. Pont akkor hagyta cserben, mikor a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna egy baráti kézre, hogy megfoghassa, amolyan horgonyként.

A fiatal nő sóhajtva megrázza magát, és újra a levél felé fordítja figyelmét. Most már határozottan kezdi az olvasást.

_Hermione!_

_Nagyon megijedtem, amikor megláttalak. Részvétem Patrick miatt. Megkönnyebbültem, mikor kiderült, hogy nincs nagy bajod. Sajnálom, hogy mostanában nem túl sokszor találkozunk, és most sem találsz itt, mikor felébredsz. El kellett mennem. Piton a nyomára bukkant Voldemortnak, és a keresésére indultunk. Tudom, erre azt mondanád, hogy elment az eszem, mert megbízom Pitonban, de nem tehetek mást. Mire visszajövök, akkorra a szörnyeteg halott lesz, ígérem. Kérlek, vigyázz magadra!_

_Harry_

Megint könny önti el a nő szemét. Nem képes felfogni, hogy barátja, akit annyi fájdalom ért, hogyan tud még mindig aggódni érte, főleg azután, hogy cserbenhagyta. De ez Harry, akit valószínűleg sosem fog megérteni. Halványan elmosolyodik, majd óvatosan összehajtja a levelet. Hamarosan sikerül annyira összeszednie magát, hogy felkeljen. Felöltözik, és sebtében összeszedi a holmiját, amiket a nagy sietségben sikerült kimenekítenie a házból, köztük a miniatűr hátizsákot, ami mindig a zsebében volt végszükség esetére, valamint a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, amit Harryvel és Ronnal csináltak. Megint elmosolyodik, ahogy eszébe jut, hogy szerelme mennyit bajlódott a sajátjával, mire elkészült vele, bár Harryvel sokat segítettek neki. Ránéz a saját köpenyére, amely kékezüstös színben pompázik, és elhagyja a gyengélkedőt azzal a szándékkal, hogy beszél az igazgatóval.

De nem csak neki vannak ilyen szándékai. A kőszörny felé menet, hirtelen nekiütközik valaminek, pontosabban inkább valakinek. A hátán landol, és arra eszmél, hogy az illető szitkozódik, és a hangja nagyon is ismerősen cseng.

- Nem látsz a szemedtől, kölyök?! – hallja meg a fellengzős, hideg hangot.

- Kit nevezel kölyöknek, Malfoy?!

- Granger? – Néz fel a férfi az immár fölötte álló dühtől kipirult arcú nőre, miközben megpróbálja kisöpörni hosszú szőke haját az arcából.

- Mit keresel itt?

- Ahhoz neked semmi közöd sincs, Granger.

- Ó, nincs? Esetleg riadóztatom az aurorparancsnokságot, és végre a helyedre kerülsz. Vagy tán berezeltél Voldemorttól, és jöttél könyörögni Dumbledore professzornak, hogy menedéket adjon?

A következő, amit Hermione felfog az az, hogy Malfoy erősen a falhoz nyomja, és az arcába sziszegi.

- Semmi közöd nincs hozzá, miért jöttem. Jobban teszed, ha békén hagysz.

Draco elengedi volt évfolyamtársa karját, és faképnél hagyja a lányt. Gyors léptekkel indul az igazgatói felé. Hermione rövid tétovázás után követi, az imént megszorított karját dörzsölgetve, s épp meg akarja szólítani, mikor a szőke halálfaló megtorpan.

- Mi a… - kérdezné a lány, de Draco felemeli a kezét, hogy hallgasson. A mardekáros berángatja egy ősrégi páncél mögé, és halkan megszólal.

- Ég a jegyem, Granger. Ugye tudod, mit jelent ez? – Hermione szeme elkerekedik.

- Az nem lehet. Ez… - de nem folytathatja, mert abban a pillanatban egy félreismerhetetlen, sziszegő hangot hall. Hamarosan a vékony, fekete csuklyás alak is feltűnik, mellette Dumbledore nyugodt alakja lépdel.

- Elindultak? – kérdi a fekete csuklyás alak.

- Ó, igen, Tom, elindultak. Minden úgy ment, ahogy gondoltuk. Harry még mindig naiv, és vakon hisz bennem, hiába mutatja az ellenkezőjét. - Közben továbbhaladnak, és hangjuk egyre halkul.

- Gyere – hallja meg Draco Granger hangját maga mellől, miközben egy selymes valamit dobnak a fejére. Elindulnak a két távolodó alak után, lassan, hangtalanul lopakodva. Hamarosan újra hallják a beszélgetést.

- Tudja, Dumbledore, eddig meg voltam róla győződve, hogy maga mindent megtenne a bukásomért, és mindent azért az ostoba kölyökért.

- Tom, hozzád hasonlóan engem csak a hatalom, és a mások feletti uralom érdekel. Semmi más.

- Akkor ezek szerint csak azért törődött Potterrel, mert ha hisz magában, elaltathatja a gyanúját?

- Pontosan, Tom. Mire megtudja, hogy végig az orránál fogva vezettem, késő lesz, és halott lesz kedvenc bájitalmesterünkkel együtt. Remélem, minden készen áll, Tom? Már eleget vártam arra, hogy a kezembe vehessem az irányítást, persze veled közösen.

- Nem kell aggódnia, az embereim tudják a dolgukat.

- Ebben biztos vagyok. Remélem, hamarosan lezárhatjuk a Potter-ügyet, egyszer és mindenkorra.

Voldemort erre csak őrülten nevet, melyhez Dumbledore még soha sem hallott sátáni kacaja is csatlakozik.

Draco alig bírja lefogni Hermionét, hogy utánuk ne vesse magát. Nagy nehezen sikerül kivonszolnia a kastélyból a hoppanálási ponthoz. A lány közben folyamatosan szabadulni akar, de erősen tartja. A köpeny szerencsére nem esik le róluk, így észrevétlenül kijuthatnak a folyosón lófráló diákok között. Granger persze tiltakozik, de Draco határozottan halad előre.

- Eressz el most azonnal – sziszegi Hermione.

- Nem, Granger, mert a végén még hülyeséget csinálsz.

- Hülyeséget?! Hallottad, nem?!

- Igen – hagyja rá Malfoy, de nem engedi el, csak mikor a hoppanálási ponthoz érnek. Ott Hermione nem bírja tovább, és kifakad.

- Hogy tehette? Bíztunk benne! De elárult minket. Elárulta Harryt, és szövetkezett Vele! Harry! Szólnunk kell nekik! Meg kell találnunk őket!

- Higgadj le, Granger! Ne hisztizz itt nekem! Inkább gyerünk innen.

- Mégis hová?

- Hozzám.

- Menj, ahova akarsz, Malfoy, de nélkülem. Én Harry után megyek.

- A célunk ugyanaz, Granger. Én is meg akarom találni Perselust, mert ő az egyedüli, aki maradt nekem.

- Ó, csak nem összevesztél anyucival és apucival? – gúnyolódik a lány.

- Ebből elég, Granger. – Azzal megragadva a karját, a következő pillanatban sehol sincsenek.

Hermione arra eszmél, hogy a földön térdelve öklendezik. A megrázkódtatás és az erőszakos hoppanálás megtette a hatását. És az sem nyugtatja meg egyáltalán, hogy épp egy halálfaló nappalijában tör rá a rosszullét.

- Kellett ez neked, Granger? – Nem válaszol, csak dühösen néz a másik szürke szemébe. Mikor már úgy érzi, elbírják a lábai, feláll. Egy egyszerűen berendezett szobában vannak. A berendezést egy mélyzöld kanapé, és hozzáillő fotelek alkotják, melyek egy faragott mahagóni asztalt vesznek körül. Semmi nem utal a Malfoyok hivalkodására, inkább otthonosságot áraszt. A lányt meglepi a pompa hiánya, de nem teszi szóvá. Egy darabig még csendben állnak, majd a mardekáros megszólal.

- Granger, szörnyen festesz. Rendbe kéne szedned magad. A mosdót a folyosó végén, balra találod. Addig készítek egy teát. – Draco ezután elhagyja a szobát. Hermione áll még ott egy darabig, majd elindul a mosdó felé. Mikor meglátja tükörképét, igazat kell adnia a szőke férfinak, mert valóban szörnyen néz ki. Arca sápadt, szeme alatt szürke karikák éktelenkednek, és egy kicsit fel is vannak dagadva a sok sírástól. Megengedi a csapot, és megmossa az arcát. A hideg víz jólesik bőrének, valamelyest megnyugszik tőle. Végignézve magán észreveszi a ruháján lévő hányásnyomokat, amelyek nem mutatnak valami szép látványt. Egy pálcaintéssel megtisztítja, majd visszaindul a nappaliba. Visszafelé észreveszi, hogy az egyik szoba ajtaja félig nyitva van. Megtorpan. Tudja, hogy nem helyes, de kíváncsiságának engedve, mégis belép. Meglátva a berendezést azonnal tudja, mi célt szolgál. Egy félig berendezett gyerekszobába csöppent. A falakon ismert varázslóhistóriák szereplői, a padló, az apró szék és a kis asztal teleszórva babaholmikkal és játékokkal, az ablak alatt pedig egy bölcső helyezkedik el. Teljesen lenyűgözi a látvány, s már épp fel akar venni egy gyönyörű plüssmackót, mikor valaki elkapja és kivonszolja a szobából, az ajtó nagy robajjal becsapódik, a lány pedig ismét a falnak taszítva találja magát. Draco a képébe sziszeg.

- Senki nem engedte meg, hogy bemenj oda, de te és a barátaid sose törődtetek semmilyen szabállyal. Azt hittem, felnőttél, Granger, de úgy látszik, tévedtem. – A férfi ismét otthagyja a dermedt lányt, akit teljesen letaglózott a mardekáros halk, minden gúnyt nélkülöző, fáradt hangja. Nem tudja hova tenni a volt mardekáros viselkedését, csak egyet tud, hogy valamibe nagyon beletenyerelt. Gondolatban bokán rúgja magát, majd elindul megkeresni jelenlegi egyetlen szövetségesét.

A nappaliban talál rá. A semmibe révedve ül az egyik fotelben, testtartása megtörtségről, elkeseredettségről árulkodik. A jól ismert, mindig fegyelmezett arcon most érzelmek széles kavalkádja tükröződik. A lány még jobban összezavarodik, már végképp nem ért semmit. Csak egyben biztos, hogy valami történt a mindig gúnyolódó, öntelt férfival. Pár pillanatig még tétovázik, aztán megszólal.

- Sajnálom, Malfoy, tényleg nem volt jogom bemenni oda. Mi történt?

- Nem érdekes. Ne is beszéljünk róla. Inkább ülj le és idd meg a teádat, aztán pihenj. Szükség lesz az erődre. Holnap indulunk.

Hermione bólint, majd leül az ággyá átalakított kanapéra, és lassan inni kezdi a teáját. Nem szólnak egymáshoz, csak ülnek mindketten a gondolataikba merülve. A lánynak ízlik a tea, az édes-savanykás íz megnyugtatja. Már képes józanul gondolkodni, és igazat ad a mardekárosnak abban, hogy majdnem hülyeséget csinált, és elrontott mindent, mert csak akkor segíthetnek Harryn és a professzoron, ha észrevétlenül és higgadtan csinálják, minden részletet megtervezve. Mikor mindezeket végiggondolta, felteszi a legkézenfekvőbb kérdést, ami az eszébe jutott.

- Sejted, hol lehetnek?

- A muglik között valahol – jött a válasz.

- Miért? Mit keresnének ott?

- A Nagyurat, Granger.

- De… - Hermione szemei elkerekednek. – Elhitette Pitonnal, aki rögtön megosztotta az információt Dumbledore-ral, aki… Te jó ég! Együtt tervelték ki!

- Tudsz te gondolkodni, Granger, ha akarsz. Holnap felkeressük pár ismerősömet, akik segíthetnek.

- Halálfalók, mi?

- Igen, Granger. De tudsz jobbat? – Hermione megrázza a fejét, és nem szól többet. Túl sok ez neki. Ismét úrrá lesz rajta a kétségbeesés. Tompán érzékeli csak, hogy vendéglátója elhagyja a szobát. A következő, amire eszmél, hogy valaki rázogatja. Teljesen sötét van, és hirtelen nem tudja, hol van.

- Granger, kelj fel! Indulnunk kell! – hallja meg a férfi hangját.

_- Elaludhattam_ – gondolta.

- Hány óra? – kérdi.

- Négy. Este nyomoztam egy kicsit. Sejtem merre lehetnek.

- Akkor induljunk – pattan fel a lány. Gyorsan összeszedi a holmiját, majd várakozóan néz a szőke férfira.

- Kapaszkodj belém, Granger, így egyszerűbb, mintha magyarázkodnék.

A lány megfogja Malfoy karját, majd egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnnek.


	3. Chapter 3

3

**3. fejezet**

**Kelepce**

Öt napja hagytuk el a Roxfortot. Azt hittem, ez lesz életem legrosszabb öt napja, de el kell ismernem, kellemesen csalódtam Potterben. Tévedtem, mikor azt hittem, hogy csak kolonc lesz a nyakamon. Végérvényesen belátom, hogy felnőtt. A világért sem vallanám be, de kezdem érteni, Albust, mit lát benne. Éles ész, gyors döntési képesség, óvatosság, és ami a legfontosabb, tud bánni a muglikkal. Ha nincs, valószínűleg még mindig a megfelelő ház után kutatnék, ami rejtekhelyül szolgálhat. Ezzel szemben Potter az ideérkezésünkkor vett egy helyi újságot, s elkezdte böngészni benne az eladó házak hirdetéseit. Figyelmeztettem rá, hogy nincs időnk ilyesmire, de felvilágosított, hogy szükségünk van egy rejtekhelyre, ahová visszahúzódhatunk, ha szükséges. Utólag igazat adtam neki. Második nekifutásra meg is találtuk a nekünk való házat. A városka szélén állt, fák vették körül, és nem volt nagyon feltűnő, ami különösen előnyössé tette. Hamar berendezkedtünk, de nem múlattuk sokáig az időt, hanem az információk alapján nekiálltunk átfésülni a terepet. Háromnapi kutatás után aztán nyomra bukkantunk. Forrásaim szerint ebben a halálfaló táborban tartózkodik a Nagyúr.

Két napja figyeljük a helyet. Persze, a tél most mutatja ki igazán a foga fehérjét. Csontig hatoló a hideg, és bármilyen melegen öltözünk is, az egyhelyben való várakozás nem valami kellemes. Nem sokat beszélünk, talán, mert nem is nagyon van miről. Csendben tesszük a dolgunkat. Sokszor azon veszem észre magam, hogy Pottert figyelem. Most is ezt teszem. Mivel éjszaka van, felváltva őrködünk. Most én vagyok a soros. Potter egy fának támaszkodva, félig ülve alszik a melegítő bűbájjal ellátott köpenyébe burkolózva. Álma most is nyugtalan, mint az elmúlt napokban mindig. Ahogy a tűz megvilágítja az arcát, az fájdalmat és szenvedést tükröz. Valamit motyog, amit nem értek, de talán nem is fontos. Nem lényeges, melyik szörnyűséget éli át eddigi rövid életéből, mert egyben biztos vagyok, hogy a Nagyúr mindegyiknek kulcsszereplője. Rá kell döbbennem, hogy sajnálatot érzek Potter iránt. Soha többé nem vagyok képes utálni őt, valami megakadályozza ezt. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, de ez az öt nap teljesen megváltoztatta a véleményemet volt tanítványomról.

Hirtelen felnyög. Elindulok, hogy felébresszem, mert már amúgy is ideje lenne váltanunk, mikor hirtelen megérezem a lélekölő hideget, amit semmivel nem lehet összetéveszteni. Megdermedek. Azt hiszem, élve oda fogok fagyni a havas talajhoz. Koromsötét lesz, mikor a dementorok megjelenek, és a tűz kialszik. A hirtelen jött rémületből Potter kiáltása szakít ki. Azonnal előveszem a pálcámat, és próbálok valami pozitívra gondolni, de nem könnyű.

- Expecto Patronum! – kiáltok. Szerencsére holló patrónusom azonnal előtör. Néhány dementor rögtön odébbáll, de még így is sokan maradnak. Az egyik Potter fölé hajol, akit álmában ér a támadás. A patrónusomat felé irányítom. A hatalmas holló elemi erővel repül prédája felé, és sikerül elűznie azt, majd a többi bestiát is célba véve, sikeresen elkergeti őket. Újra csend van. Meggyújtom a tüzet, és odamegyek Potterhez. Szeme és szája félig nyitva van, arca halottsápadt, tagjai merevek. De mire a hirtelen rám törő aggodalom pánikká változhatna, észreveszem, hogy lélegzik. Nem értem magam, hisz sosem voltam egy pánikolós fajta, talán a dementorok tették. Miközben erre gondolok, megvizsgálom Pottert. Hiába ébresztgetem, nem tér magához, amit nem nagyon csodálok, hisz teljesen megbénítja a rémület, ami csak egyet jelenthet, azt, hogy a benne felgyülemlett fájdalom csalta ide a dementorokat. Szinte mágnesként vonzza őket mások kínja, s a fiú bármennyire is jó okklumens - mert ez is hamar kiderült számomra, hogy jól kitanulta ezt a mágiának ezen ágát -, álmában senki sem képes tökéletesen elzárni az érzelmeit. Eltüntetem a nyomokat, majd a fiút a karomba véve hoppanálok.

A házhoz közeli erdőbe érkezem meg. Gyorsan átvágok a fák között, a karomban még mindig ájultan fekvő Potterrel. Megérintve a ház ajtaját a védővarázslatok azonnal engednek. Gyorsan becsukom az ajtót magam mögött, és a nappaliba viszem Pottert. Miután leteszem a kanapéra, meggyújtom a kandalló tüzét. Megitatok egy nyugtató főzetet a fiúval, és várom a hatást. Először semmi sem történt, majd hirtelen a teste remegni kezd, és a szeme lecsukódik. Nehezen veszi a levegőt, s hánykolódni kezd.

- Potter, ébredj! Térj magadhoz! – szólongatom nem nagy sikerrel. Vergődés közben a haja kibomlik a copfból, és izzadt homlokára tapad. A látvány arra a kellemes pillanatra emlékeztet, mikor sok évvel ezelőtt Greget néztem így álmában. Igaz, akkor szerelmem nem hánykolódott, de a haja nagyjából ugyanolyan hosszú volt, mint Potteré, csak barna, akárcsak a szemei. De ennek már vége, örökre. Egy elhaló sóhaj kíséretében visszafordítom figyelmemet az előttem fekvő fiúra. Az még mindig hánykolódik, és úgy tűnik, nem képes felébredni. Erőteljesen megrázom a vállait, de nem érek célt. Hirtelen elkapja a kezemet. Erősen szorítja, s közben motyog, amit most tisztán értek.

- Ne, kérlek… Nem halhatsz meg… Kérlek… - könyörög. Újra megrázom, s a reakció most nem marad el. Felül az ágyban, még mindig a kezemet szorítva, szemei a semmit kutatják.

- Potter, tudod, hol vagy? – Szinte biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem jutnak el a tudatáig a szavak. Még kell egy kis idő, hogy felfogja a dolgokat. Hirtelen nagy levegőt vesz, s rám néz. Elengedi a kezem, amit eddig úgy szorított, mintha az élete függött volna tőle. Visszahanyatlik a párnára, s meredten bámulni kezdi a plafont. Legszívesebben ott hagynám, de valami visszatart. Olyan sebezhetőnek néz ki így, hogy felébredt tőle a valahová rég eltemetett védelmi és gondoskodási ösztönöm. A lobogó tűz ellenére még mindig reszket.

- Mi történt? – szólal meg hirtelen. Hangja halk és rekedt.

- Dementorok – válaszolom kurtán.

Odavarázsolok egy jó meleg teát, és az időközben felült fiú remegő kezébe nyomom.

- Ha nincs másra szükséged, Potter, akkor még meg kell főznöm néhány bájitalt. Tudod, hol találsz.

Bólint. Még mindig remeg, de valami azt súgja, most magára kell hagynom. Kimegyek, s becsukom magam mögött az ajtót.

Mikor újra bemegyek, Potter felhúzott lábakkal kuporog a kanapén. Kezében egy kopott fényképet szorongat, amit szinte üvegesen bámulnak smaragdzöld szemei, amelyekből megállíthatatlan folyamként törnek elő a könnyek. Vissza akarok fordulni, hogy magára hagyjam, mégis ott maradok. Legszívesebben átölelném, és csókjaimmal szárítanám fel könnyeit, addig kényeztetve, amíg minden gondját el nem feledi. Mi ez már megint? Mi jut eszembe? Újra elfog a harag, csakúgy, mint az igazgatói irodában, mikor szintén Potterre vártam. Mi az ördög van velem? Mit érdekel engem a fiú? Érzem, hogy a kitörni készülő dühöt valamin ki kell töltenem, és az egyetlen célpont erre az előttem kuporgó fiatal férfi.

- Mikor lépsz már túl a múlton, Potter? Már nem hozhatod vissza őket – förmedek rá.

- Most az egyszer ebben az életben hagyjon békén! – csattan fel.

- Itasd csak az egereket, hisz úgy sem vagy másra jó. A Nagyurat is pontosan ezért nem vagy képes legyőzni.

- Mit tud maga egyáltalán? Maga senkit nem vesztett el! Csak magával törődik! – Ekkor már előttem áll.

- Többet vesztettem, mint hinnéd, Potter, de ez nem rád tartozik.

- Ugyan, mit is veszített volna? Azt sem tudja, hogy kell szeretni.

- Mondd, Potter, mi kell ahhoz, hogy végre befogd azt a nagy szád?

- Ó, csak nem megsértettem a nagy Perselus Pitont?!

A türelmemnek vége. Valami képtelen vágytól vezérelve, magamhoz húzom, és megcsókolom. A torkára forr a további szóáradat. Érzem, hogy megdermed a kezeim között, de meglepetésemre nem tiltakozik, majd megérzem ajkamon ajka tétova vizsgálódását, de nem hagyok időt neki, hogy feleszméljen, hanem utat török a nyelvemmel a szájába. Kis tiltakozás után beenged. Nyelvem élénk táncba hívja az övét, s ő követ. Nyála és könnyeinek sós íze keveredik a számban. Kellemes összhatás, mintha tenger keveredne egy savanyú, gyümölcsös ízzel. A csók elmélyül, kilökve a fejemből minden értelmes gondolatot. Hallom Potter zihálását, amely élvezetről árulkodik. Ajkunk hirtelen válik szét. A fiú hitetlenkedve néz rám, s ellök magától. Utána fordulok, de már csak a csukódó ajtót látom, majd hallom, hogy a bejárati ajtó is csapódik. Még mindig zihálva ülök le az egyetlen fotelbe, és próbálok magyarázatot találni, de nem nagyon van.

Hirtelen csapja meg arcomat a hideg, ahogy kicsörtetek az ajtón. Megborzongok. A hajamba belekap a hideg szél, de nem nagyon foglalkoztat, mert a düh melegít. Szét tudnék robbanni. Aztán egy másik érzés is a lelkembe nyomul, ami tompítja a bennem tomboló vulkán melegét. Fájdalom és vágy keveréke ez, ami ellen tehetetlen vagyok. A kettős érzelmek még mindig csatáznak bennem, s végül a düh győz. Legszívesebben visszamennék, és a képébe ordítanék.

Hogy tehette? És egyáltalán: miért? Miért volt ez jó neki? Összezavarodva lekuporodom a fal tövébe, és ekkor elővesz a másik érzés, s bevillan egy kedves arc. Rövid, vörös haj, barna szemek, erős karok, melyek tartanak, s kényeztetnek. Csókok, melyek a világot jelentik. Aztán vér és fájdalom, ahogy az Odú romjai közt a karomban tartom, és fohászkodom Merlinhez, hogy mentse meg, de ő meghal, mint az egész családja.

Ismét elerednek a könnyeim, nem bírom tovább. A dementoroknak sikerült átszakítaniuk azt a gátat, amit öt éve emeltem a szívem köré. Fáj, éget, mint a pokol tüze. Aztán teljesen lehűl a lelkem, mint az üres, fűtetlen szoba. Kívül és belül didergek egyszerre. Teljesen átfagyok, de már ez sem számít. Nem akarok megmozdulni, sem élni. Lassan érzem, hogy lecsukódnak a szemeim, és valami kellemes jó érzés lesz úrrá rajtam. Nem értem miért, hisz a fal mellett ülök a jéggé fagyot havon, s valami azt súgja, hogy nem lenne jó elaludnom, de minden érzékem kikapcsol, s lassan elszenderedem.

Arra ébredek, hogy valaki felpofoz, és közben szitkozódik.

- Hogy lehetsz ilyen ostoba, Potter?! Majdnem megfagytál! Mi az ördög ütött beléd?

Hát persze. Piton. Biztos elindult megkeresni, és még időben megtalált, bár nem örülök neki.

- Ott kellett volna hagynia – mondom elhalóan.

- Potter, ne gyerekeskedj, inkább szedd össze magad.

- Nem akarom – makacskodom tovább, de nem túl határozottan, mert hangom leheletnyire halkul. Aggodalmat látok átvillanni a mindig közömbös arcon. Leül mellém a kanapéra, és megfogja mindkét kezemet. El akarom húzni, de erősen fogja, majd felhúz ülőhelyzetbe. Arcunk majdnem teljesen összeér, miközben beszél.

- Idefigyelj, Potter. Bármi is történt veled a múltban, az nem ok arra, hogy mindent feladj. – Sóhajt. – Nem csak te vesztettél ebben a háborúban, hanem más is. Nem szabad elhagynod magad, mert van miért élned.

- Lehet, hogy van, de most nem tudok hinni benne.

- Pedig kellene, Potter, mert csak így élheted túl. Most pedig jó lenne, ha pihennél, holnap meglátogatjuk a halálfalókat – mondja gúnyosan elhúzva a száját.

Hirtelen engedi el a kezem, majd kimegy. A csók és ez a bizalmas érintés arra késztet, hogy még többet akarjak. Rosszul esik, hogy itt hagyott, s ez még jobban összezavar. Mindent el tudtam volna képzelni Perselus Pitonról, csak azt nem, hogy a saját neméhez vonzódik. Még mindig érzem ajkai és nyelve követelődző ténykedését, amely minden fájdalmas gondolatot kivert a fejemből, és helyén csak a tömény vágy maradt, mert amit most érzek, az színtiszta testi vonzódás, amely csillapítást kíván, de nem kaphatom meg. Visszafekszem az ágyra, és lassan engedek fáradt lelkem hívogatásának, s elalszom.

Fel-alá járkálok a szobámban. Nem tudok lenyugodni. Hogy lehetett ilyen felelőtlen? Majdnem megfagyott! Még mindig ugyanazt az aggodalmat érzem, amely akkor kapott el, mikor megláttam a hidegben kuporgó, alvó fiút. Nem hittem volna, hogy valakiért még fogok így aggódni, de ennek az átkozott kölyöknek még ezt is sikerült kihoznia belőlem. Aztán a szavai, amelyekből egyértelműen az szűrődött át, hogy feladta.

_- Ez nem lehet!_ – ordítok fel magamban. _– Potter, nem adhatja fel. Most már nem. Végig kell csinálnia. _

Legszívesebben kimennék, hogy jó erősen megrázzam, de aztán úgy döntök, hogy nem háborgatom, mert pihennie kell.

Kimegyek a konyhába egy teáért. Leülök az egyik székre, és kortyolni kezdem. Aztán azon veszem észre magam, hogy a csókra gondolok, a puha, vérpiros ajkakra, az édes kígyóként tekergő nyelvre, és az érzésre, hogy elolvadok, megsemmisülök közben. Oly régen nem érintettem senkit, s nem érintett senki, hogy ez az érintkezés elemi erővel hatott rám. Késztetést érezek, hogy bemenjek a szobába és folytassam, amit elkezdtem, de nem lehet. Elindulok, hogy aludjam egy kicsit, de a nappali előtt megtorpanok. Valami arra késztet, hogy megnézzem Pottert. Beléptem. A fiú az oldalára fordulva fekszik, a takaró félig lelóg róla, és arca végre nyugalmat tükröz. Leülök mellé a kanapéra, és egy darabig csak figyelem a vonásait. Lehullott róla a közönyösség álarca, és megmutatta az alatta rejlő sebezhető, fiatal férfit. Kisimítok néhány kósza hajszálat, majd simogatni kezdem az arcát. Nem állnék meg itt, ha nem hallom meg kéjes morgásszerű hangját. Úgy rántom vissza a kezem, mintha forró fémhez nyúltam volna. Mit csinálok? Ez Potter, és nem Greg. Egy sóhaj kíséretében betakarom, majd visszamegyek a saját szobámba. Ruhástól vetem le magam az ágyra, és szinte azonnal elragad a nyugtalan álom.

Mikor felébredek, már virrad. Egy gyors frissítő bűbájt szórok magamra, majd elindulok a konyhába reggelit készíteni, de előtte még ránézek Potterre. Úgy látszik, mostantól rendszert csinálok ebből. A fiú most hanyatt fekszik jó alaposan belegabalyodva a takaróba, ami arra enged következtetni, hogy nem valami nyugodt az álma. Egy hatalmasat ugrok hátra, mikor hirtelen megszólal.

- Mióta szeret nézni engem? – kérdezi. – Tudtommal nem bírja elviselni a képemet.

- Nem is azért jöttem, hogy a drágalátos apád képét csodáljam – köpöm gúnyosan a szavakat. Még kifelé menet megjegyezem. – Készítek reggelit, addig készülődj. Utána indulunk.

Erre egy gúnyos horkantást kapok válaszként. Gyorsan összeütök egy egyszerű reggelit, és pár perc múlva Potter is megjelenik. Csendben leül, s elvesz egy pirítóst a tányérról, megvajazza, s lassan enni kezdi. Miután végez, iszik egy kis teát, majd kimegy a konyhából. Gyorsan végzek én is, majd ellenőzöm a ház védőbűbájait, és a keresésére indulok. A ház előtt áll a fehér, üres eget bámulva. Már megint ez a közönyösség. Miközben bezárom az ajtót, odaszólok neki.

- Minden rendben, Potter? – Egy halk morgásfélét kapok válaszul. Nem forszírozom tovább a dolgot, hanem csendben elindulok a ház melletti erdőbe. A hó ropogása jelezi, hogy a fiú követ. Mikor már a sűrűben vagyunk, hoppanálunk a tegnapi megfigyelőhelyre. Elindulunk Voldemort rejtekhelye felé, de mielőtt odaérnénk, Potter megállít, és mikor felé fordulok egy ezüstös anyagú valami csillan meg a kezében. A láthatatlanná tévő köpeny az.

- Így talán simábban bejuthatunk – mondja.

Erre csak egy bólintás a válaszom. De még mielőtt bármit is tehetnénk, halk pukkanások kíséretében legalább húsz halálfaló jelenik meg a tisztáson, körbevéve minket.

- Üdv, Perselus! Rég találkoztunk – köszönt Lucius Malfoy, levéve csuklyáját.

- Sejthettem volna, hogy találkozunk, Lucius, hisz te sose mozdulsz el a csúszómászó mellől.

- Hogy mersz így beszélni a Sötét Nagyúrról? Te is ugyanúgy engedelmességgel tartozol neki, mint ahogy én.

- Én ugyan senkinek nem tartozom engedelmességgel, főleg egy elcsúfult szörnyszülöttnek nem.

Erre már egy elég erős taroló átok a válasza, amit könnyűszerrel hárítok. Látom, hogy Potter felé is több átok repül. Egy gyorsan felhúzott pajzzsal hárítja, majd már küldi is saját kombinált varázslatát. Mindketten gyorsan védekezünk és támadunk, és ez így menne a végtelenségig, ha végül nem szorítanának sarokba minket. Hiába harcolunk szívósan minden tudásunkat latba vetve, nem bírunk a túlerővel. Néhány halálfaló kivételével mind talpon vannak. Tizenkét pálca szegeződik ránk. A miénk valahol a földön hever, nem messze tőlünk. Látom Potteren, hogy felkészült az elkerülhetetlenre, s most kivételesen igazat adok neki. Meglepő módon nem érezek félelmet, csak megnyugvást. Tucatnyi szájból hangzik el valamilyen átok, de ugyanabban a pillanatban a halálfalók egy része elrepül, mintha egy robbanás lökné arrébb őket. Az átkok zöme célt téveszt, de néhány még mindig felénk tart, így nincs időm megnézni megmentőink kilétét, mert csak arra van időm, hogy a földre rántsam Pottert. Félszemmel látom, hogy két ember átugrik fölöttünk, és elénk áll. Gyorsan felállunk, és a pillanatnyi zűrzavart kihasználva felvesszük a pálcáinkat. Mikor megfordulok, teljesen megdöbbenek. A maradék öt halálfaló előtt Draco és Granger áll.

- Hermione… - suttogja mellettem Potter.

- Még ide mersz jönni, fiam, azok után, ami történt? Nem túl bölcs dolog. Az meg mindenen túltesz, hogy ezt a sárvérű nőszemélyt is magaddal hoztad.

- Csak jöttem bosszút állni, apám. Nem akarom sokáig húzni a dolgot.

- Bosszút, mi? Inkább örülnél, hogy neked megkegyelmeztem.

- Megkegyelmeztél? Inkább öltél volna meg engem is. – Draco élettelen, színtelen kacagást hallat, majd arca fájdalmas grimaszba rándul.

- A koszos kis sárvérű eljött megmenteni az icipici Harry Pottert. Ó, milyen megható – gügyög Bellatrix.

- Csak azért nagy a szád, Lestrange, mert még úgy istenigazából nem találkoztál a pálcámmal – sziszegi Granger a fogai között.

- Hahahahaha! Most megijedtem egy bozontos hajú kislánytól, aki ott jajveszékelt, mikor a koszos mugli kedvesét kínoztam.

Granger Bella felé ugrik, de Potter lefogja, és megpróbálja lenyugtatni, de a lány tajtékzik.

- Maga aljas állat! Hogy tehette!

- Meg kell nyugodnod, Hermione. Kérlek! – csitítja Potter. – Megfizet minden bűnéért.

- Hahahaha! Tévedsz, Potter. Ti fogtok meghalni mind a négyen.

- Ebben ne fogadj, Bella. Ahogy elnézem, csak öten vagytok, mi meg négyen, ez nagyon is jó arány. – Kapcsolódok be a beszélgetésbe.

- Ne bízd el magad, Perselus. Kezdhetjük? – kérdezi Lucius, és pálcája már lendül is. Méltóképpen viszonzom. A három alkalmi társam is harcba lendül. Hosszú ideig cikáznak az átkok, mert nem bírunk egymással. A harc hevében egyikünk sem figyel fel arra, hogy a padlóra küldött halálfalók magukhoz térnek, és körülveszik a hirtelen verbuválódott csapatunk leggyengébb láncszemét, az amúgy is hisztérikus állapotban lévő Grangert. Már csak azt látom, hogy a tehetetlen lány felé temérdek átok repül, és tudom, bármit is teszek, nem tudnám megakadályozni, hogy elérjék. Ő is érzi, hogy elkerülhetetlen, ezért látom, hogy becsukja a szemét, de még mielőtt az átkok a testébe csapódnának, egy fekete árny veti magát elé, és az átkok őt érik. Az alak, mint egy zsák, eldől, magával sodorva Grangert is. Az esés közben libbenő hosszú fekete haj képe nem hagy kétséget afelől, ki a megmentő. Épp ekkor sikerül elintéznem az aktuális „vitapartneremet". Elkezdek feléjük rohanni, de látom, hogy Draco már védi őket. Odaszaladok hozzájuk, és lehajolok Potterhez. Temérdek sebből vérzik. Granger már elkezdte a vérzéscsillapító bűbáj használatát, de nem ér el nagy eredményt.

- Draco! Gyerünk! – kiáltok rá keresztfiamra, miközben felemelem Potter testét. Draco még gyorsan megidéz egy erős pajzsot, hogy az átkok ne érjenek el minket, majd egyik kezével megragadja Granger karját, a másikkal pedig belém kapaszkodik, s már ott sem vagyunk.

Közvetlenül a háznál bukkanunk fel. Kicsit megtántorodom a csoportos hoppanálás következtében, de nem esem el. Draco Grangert támogatja. Gyorsan leteszem Pottert a földre, és pár pálcaintéssel módosítom a védővarázslatokat, hogy Dracót és Grangert is gond nélkül beengedjék. Mikor ezzel megvagyok, felkapom az eszméletlen fiút, és beviszem a házba. Leteszem oda, ahol éjszaka aludt, és gyorsan magamhoz hívom a szükséges vérzéscsillapító-, és nyugtató bájitalokat, és megitatom vele. Aztán teljes körűen megvizsgálom. Néhány átok, köztük a kés-átok és a csonttörő-átok könnyen felismerhető, de van olyan, amiről csak sejtéseim vannak. Ez nehezíti a kezelést. Granger segít kimosni a vágott sebeket, ami nagy segítséget jelent. A lány arca sápadt és megviselt ugyan, de higgadtan teszi a dolgát. Dracot közben kiküldöm a konyhába, hogy készítsen jó sok nyugtató teát. Miután elkészül vele, behozza, s csendben figyel. Egy idő után Grangeren mégis elhatalmasodik a kétségbeesés.

- Harry, kérlek, ne halj meg! Ébredj fel! – Kezdi rázogatni, mint egy őrült.

- Granger, hagyd békén! Elég nagy fájdalmai vannak enélkül is.

Ennek alátámasztására Potter hangosan felnyög. Granger hangosan felzokog, és pajzsot húzva maga köré összekuporodik Potter ágya mellett.


	4. Chapter 4

4

**4. fejezet**

**Sebek**

Már öt nap telt el a történtek óta, de Potter még mindig nem tért magához, bár pár napja még azt is lehetetlennek tartottam, hogy egyáltalán életben marad. Most is épp mellette ülök, és a lázas homlokát borogatom, s kezelem a sebeit a megfelelő bájitalokkal. Közben magamban emésztem a történteket.

Képtelen vagyok elhinni, hogy Albus ezt tette velünk, és mindenkivel, aki bízott benne. Már értem azt is, miért küldte el Minervát egy „fontos ügyben" külföldre. Átlátott volna rajta, ezért kellett eltávolítani az útból. Hogy mennyire hülye voltam! Vakon bíztam benne, pedig egy ugyanolyan aljas féreg, mint a Nagyúr. A viselkedése teljesen megváltozott, mindenkivel szemben távolságtartóbb lett, szinte már azt kell mondjam rideg, ami egyáltalán nem volt az ősz varázslóra jellemző. Ezt a háborúnak tudtam be, de most már ennek is tudom az igazi okát. Eddig ámított minket, és most játssza ki az igazi kártyáit. Csak a hatalom érdekli, semmi más. Pont olyan tébolyult, mint a Nagyúr, s eddig mindenkit csak az orránál fogva vezetett. Értesítenünk kell a Rendet, de először is McGalagonyt, már ha nem hallgattatták el végleg, bár nem hinném, hogy valaki is hinne nekünk.

Sóhajtok. Úgy érzem, kelepcébe kerültünk, méghozzá egy jól megtervezett, megépített végtelen cellába. A Kiválasztott haldoklik, Granger a téboly szélén áll, és ráadásként itt van Draco, aki valami miatt hátat fordított a családjának, s az eddigi elveinek, amit mondjuk, a magam részéről egyáltalán nem bánok. Megint sóhajtok. Úgy látszik, mostanában tőlem másra nem futja. Fel akarok állni, de egy kéz visszatart. Potter fogja megint a kezem, s ismét motyogni kezd. Megpróbálom felrázni, de nem ébred fel, hanem tovább motyog.

- Charlie, gyere, táncoljunk… annyira szeretlek… kérlek, Charlie, ne halj meg… kérlek… maradj velem… mindjárt jön a segítség… ne halj meg… kérlek. Hermione… el akartam… nem Ginnyt… én el akartam… ne hagyj itt… Neeeeee! – A végét már ordítja. Az álom hevében ül fel az ágyban, a kezemet még mindig szorosan fogva. Erősen zihál. Nem bír ülve maradni, oldalra dől, de mielőtt még leesne az ágyról, elkapom. Szorosan fogom a karomban. A fátyolos zöld szemek rám merednek, majd hirtelen elszáll a tagjaiból minden feszültség, és elernyed. Lehunyja a szemét, s egyenletesen lélegzik.

_- Újra elaludt_ - gondolom magamban.

De mielőtt visszafektethetném, halkan megszólal.

- Perselus, ne! Maradjon!

Torkomra forr a válasz. Még sosem szólított a keresztnevemen, még azután sem, hogy végzett Roxfortban, pedig bosszanthatott volna vele, de nem.

- Miért pont most, Potter? – szalad ki a számon a logikusnak nem igazán nevezhető kérdés.

- Csak úgy jött. Mennyi ideje?

- Öt napja – válaszolom kissé még mindig döbbenten.

- Hermione és Malfoy? – kérdezi, s a zöld szemek az arcomat pásztázzák, hogy valamit leolvassanak róla.

- Gondolom, most is marják egymást a konyhában, mint általában az elmúlt napokban - mondom cinikusan.

Erre egy halvány mosoly jelenik meg a fiatal férfi arcán, majd azt érzem, hogy puha ujjak érintik az arcomat, játékosan csiklandozva a bőröm.

- Mit csinálsz, Potter? – kérdem a nyilvánvalót.

- Harry.

- Mi?

- Szólítson Harrynek.

- Miért jó ez neked, Po… Harry. – Kezei közben már a nyakamon, s a fülcimpámon kalandoznak. A láztól sápadt arcon ördögi mosoly jelenik meg, majd fejemet maga felé húzva megcsókol. Ez a csók teljesen más, mint az előző. Nem vizsgálódó, nem gyengéd, hanem tüzes és szenvedélyes. Nyelve követelődzően tör utat a számba, őrült táncba víve az enyémet. Minden ellenérv kiesik a fejemből, és csak az élvezet marad. Szinte beleolvadok a csókba, miközben szorosan magamhoz ölelem Harryt, s gyengéden simogatom. Érzem, hogy megrándul ugyan a fájdalomtól, de nem húzódik el, hanem elmélyíti a csókot. Kezei már a ruhám alatt kalandoznak, bár a történtek miatt gyengék. Egy kis idő múlva már inkább csak kapaszkodik belém, hogy ülve tudjon maradni, de veszít a teste ellen. Lassan újra elveszti az eszméletét. Óvatosan visszafektetem a párnákra, s óvón betakarom. Kezem önkéntelenül indul el a meggyötört arc felé. Végigsimítok annak keskeny vonalán, és elfog egy megmagyarázhatatlan jóérzés. Legszívesebben örökre itt maradnék vele, de ekkor meghallom a konyhából beszűrődő élénk kiabálást. Bosszúsan felállok, és elindulok a konyha felé, hogy lecsendesítsem a két ostoba kölyköt.

- Granger, neked elment az eszed, ha odamész, megölnek még az előtt, hogy annyit mondanál aranycikesz – hallom meg Draco hangját.

- Inkább, mint hogy itt malmozzak, és megvárjam, hogy ők találjanak meg. Viszlát, Malfoy!

A lány megfordul, hogy elmenjen, de pont az ajtóban állok.

- Álljon arrébb, professzor!

- Nem, Miss Granger, inkább magának kéne megnyugodnia.

- Hagyjon elmenni! – kiáltja hisztérikus hangon, miközben próbál elmenni mellettem. Nem hagyom.

- Engedjen! – Most már szinte sikolt. A vállánál fogva megrázom. Erőteljesen hátralép, és lerázza a kezeimet. Áll és zokog. Nem tudom, hogyan nyugtathatnám meg, nem vagyok valami jártas az ilyen dolgokban. Megrémülök, mikor hirtelen a hasához kap, és felnyög.

- Granger, üljön le! – kiáltok rá. Összeesik. Szerencsére Draco épp mögötte állt, és elkapja, s a karjába veszi. Átvisszük a szobámba.

- Korábban nem volt rosszul? – kérdezem keresztfiamat, miközben az lefekteti az ágyamra a lányt.

- De. Egyszer hallottam, hogy hány, meg a hangulata is folyamatosan ingadozott, s azt hiszem a feje is fájt.

- Erről miért nem szóltál?!

- El voltál foglalva Potterrel, és különben is, Granger azt mondta, mikor rákérdeztem, hogy nincs semmi baja, csak kimerült. Mit kellett volna tennem?

- Mit mondtál? Hányt? Ez lehet idegi alapú is csakúgy, mint a hangulatingadozás és a fejfájás. Mást nem észleltél, Draco?

- Néha mintha láttam volna, hogy fogja a hasát, meg émelyeg.

Egy darabig nem szólaltam meg, csak néztem Grangert, s összegeztem magamban a hallottakat, majd elvégeztem néhány varázslatot, ahogy azt a gyógyítóképzésen tanultam. Sorban zártam ki a különböző betegségeket, mert akármilyen rossz idegállapotban is volt Granger, a rosszullét okának mást gyanítottam.

- Gravida probo! – szórom a lányra hirtelen a terhesség megállapítására szolgáló bűbájt. Egy halványpirosas felhőcske jelenik meg a lány fölött, amely azt mutatja, hogy sejtésem helyes. Draco megrökönyödve néz rám.

- Honnan jutottál erre a következtetésre?

- A tünetek a terhességre is ráillenek, ezért meg kellett róla győződnöm. Kérlek, készíts egy jó erős nyugtató teát.

- Rendben – Azzal kimegy, de még elkapom az arcán megjelenő fájdalmas grimaszt. Elgondolkodom, hogy mi válthatta ezt ki nála. Nem tudok rájönni. Valami történt vele, teljesen megváltozott. További gondolataimat Granger kérdése szakítja meg.

- Mi történt? – Jön az elhaló kérdés.

- Elájult – mondom.

- Biztos a kimerültségtől. – Sóhajt.

- Nem, Miss Granger, maga állapotos – mondom ki kertelés nélkül. A szemei elkerekednek, szája elnyílik. Erre nem számított. Meg is tudom érteni. Most, hogy a háború új fordulatot vett, a reakciója érthető.

- Ez… ez biztos?

- Igen. Végrehajtottam magán a terhesség-kimutató bűbájt.

A szája elé kapja a kezét. Látom az arcán, hogy viaskodik benne az öröm és a bánat. Az öröm győz. Mosoly jelenik meg az arcán, és a döbbenet, mert még mindig nem képes felfogni, aztán nevetni kezd, ami hirtelen sírásba csap át. Felhúzza a lábait és átöleli magát, majd elkezd előre-hátra ringatózni, s szemei a semmibe révednek. Draco épp ekkor hozza be a teát, de intek neki, hogy menjen ki, s magam is így teszek. Leülünk a konyhaasztalhoz, de nem szólunk semmit, csak bámulunk magunk elé a gondolatainkba merülve. Eszembe jutott, amit Potter - vagyis Harry - javítom ki magam, motyogott álmában, de főleg a név az, ami foglalkoztat. Charlie. Csak egy olyan embert ismerek, aki szóba jöhet, Weasleyék fiát. Charlie Weasley és Harry Potter. Meg kell bizonyosodnom a feltevésemről valahogy.

- Bocsánat az előbbiért, professzor, kicsit megdöbbentem – szólal meg Granger a hátam mögött. Hangja nyugodtan cseng.

- Nem történt semmi, Miss Granger. Igyon egy kis teát.

- Köszönöm. – Leül az asztalhoz és tölt magának.

- Malfoy, merre jársz? – teszi fel a kérdést a lány az éppen a semmibe révedő szőke fiúnak. – Már a Roxfortban is furcsálltam a viselkedésedet, aztán a házadban az a sok babaholmi.

- Babaholmi? Mi történt, Draco?

Keresztfiam sóhajt, majd halkan belekezd.

- Három hónappal ezelőtt történt. Az egyik szokásos portyán voltunk… - nagy levegőt vesz – Pansyvel, meg még néhány halálfalóval, és foglyul ejtettünk egy mugli családot, s a Nagyúr elé vittük, hogy szórakozhasson. – Granger hozzá akart fűzni valamilyen megjegyzést, de leintem. – De nem saját maga akart szórakozni, hanem minket tesztelt. Mindnyájunknak meg kellett kínozni, majd megölni a család egyik tagját, annak ellenére, hogy sokan már nem akartuk ezt csinálni, de megtettük. Kivéve a drága Pansymet, aki… - Hirtelen elhallgat, és feláll az asztaltól, majd az ablaknál megáll, s kinézve rajta folytatja. – Hathónapos terhes volt akkor, persze erről csak én tudtam. Egy leplező bűbájjal elfedte a hasát, hogy ne tudjon róla senki.

- De miért? – csúszik ki Granger száján a kérdés.

- Azért, mert Voldemort előtte ölt meg egy fiatal halálfalót, mert az teherbe esett, és a féreg szerint ez most nem elfogadható. Féltünk. De hiába volt minden leplezés, s elővigyázatosság, mert Pansy megbukott a Nagyúr vizsgáján.

- Hogyan? – kérdem most én.

- Megtagadta a kínzást. Az ő feladata lett volna megkínozni a házaspár legkisebb gyerekét, egy öt éves kislányt, de ő erre nem volt hajlandó. A Nagyúr dühbe gurult, és rám parancsolt, hogy kínozzam meg az engedetlenségéért, de én megtagadtam. – Megrázkódik és megremeg. – A tébolyult apám persze készséggel vállalta a feladatot. Mindenáron oda akartam jutni Pansyhez, hogy elvigyem onnan, de lefogtak, s végignézették velem. Amikor elérte a Cruciátus, vele együtt sikoltottam, és… e..lőször a ba… babát veszítette el, aztán apám addig kínozta, amíg… amíg… - elakad a hangja, és lecsúszik a fal mentén, homlokát a falnak döntve. Elemi erővel tör ki belőle az elfojtott gyász. Grangert szintén rázza a hisztérikus sírás. Tehetetlennek érzem magam, pedig valamit tenni akarok. A lány feláll, hogy kimenjen a konyhából, de a lába összecsuklik. Segítek neki átmenni a nappaliba, ahol leültetem a fotelba, s adok neki egy nyugtató főzetet. Ránézek Harryre is. Szerencsére nyugodtan alszik a nagy hangzavar ellenére. Leülök mellé az ágyra, és ránézek a még mindig szipogó nőre.

- Harryért már nem kell aggódnia. Akkor akartam közölni, hogy magához tért, mikor maga rosszul lett.

- Harry? – Jön az immár nyugodtabb, hitetlenkedő hang.

- Közös megegyezés alapján tegezzük egymást.

- Ö, jó… - nyugtázza a lány bizonytalanul, majd ránéz barátja békés arcára. – Most már rendbe jön?

- Minden jel arra mutat.

- Hála Istennek! – Kifújja a benntartott levegőt.

- Kérdezhetek öntől valamit? Harry motyogott álmában, s említett valami Charlie-t.

- Charlie Weasley – suttogja. – Ők együtt voltak, mert Harry…

- Tudom – szakítom félbe. – Erre magam is rájöttem. Ezért veszett össze vele, és hagyta ott?

- Dühös voltam, mert hazudott, mindenkinek hazudott. Nem mondta el, hogy a saját neméhez vonzódik, csak Ginnynek, akivel szinte elválaszthatatlanok voltak az utolsó évünkben.

- Igen, emlékszem, a nevüktől volt hangos az iskola, mindenki álompárnak titulálta őket.

- Igen, Ronnal együtt én is azt hittem, de amikor az Odú romjai között megláttam, hogy Ginny helyett Charlie-t tartja a karjában, mérges lettem, s otthagytam mindent.

- Tudom, hogy hibát követtem el, Hermione, de nem tudtam, hogy mondhatnám el. – Halljuk meg Harry hangját. – Sajnálom.

- Nem, Harry, én sajnálom. Cserbenhagytalak. – Granger is odaül, s megfogja a fiú egyik kezét.

- Én is ezt tettem volna a helyedben.

- Harry, én… - hal el a lány hangja. A fiú nehézkesen felül és átöleli barátnőjét. Ezt a pillanatot választom, hogy magukra hagyjam őket, s megnézzem Dracót. Mikor a konyhába érek már sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnik. Kis győzködés után sikerül elküldenem pihenni, én pedig az asztalnál maradok, hogy elgondolkozzam a mai nap eseményein, majd mikor már belefájdul a fejem, nyugovóra térek.


	5. Chapter 5

5

**5. fejezet**

**Egy kis szelet boldogság**

Három hónap telt el. Egy gyötrelmekkel, tervezgetéssel, s gyönyörrel teli negyedév. Minden olyan kaotikus és hirtelen. Perselus. Már csak így tudok gondolni rá. Az utált bájitalmester valahol félúton eltűnt, s helyébe egy ellenállhatatlan férfi lépett. Vagy talán mindig is ott volt, valahol a vastag héj alatt. Ha belegondolok, ez alatt a három hónap alatt annyi minden történt velünk. Csókok, örömök, bánatok, beszélgetések, s szenvedéllyel teli együttlétek. Mosolygok. Jelenleg nem számít Dumbledore árulása, s nem számít Voldemort sem. Csak boldogságot érzek, öt éve először. Most is a bájitallabornak kinevezett szoba felé tartok, mert szinte mágnesként vonzol magadhoz. Hangtalanul kinyitom az ajtót, s csak nézlek. Épp egy hozzávalót darabolsz, nagy precizitással. Szeretem nézni, amikor dolgozol, a koncentrálástól feszült vonásaidat. Végre beleteszed az alapanyagot a készülő bájitalba, s kavargatni kezded. Ágyékom épp most tudatja, hogy nem bírja tovább. Odalépek, és hátulról átkarolva belecsókolok a nyakadba. Megborzongsz, s elejted a keverőkanalat, amely nagyot csattan az üst oldalán. Már a fülcimpádat szopogatom, s erősen tartalak, közben élvezettel morogsz. Egy pálcaintéssel eloltod a tüzet a főzet alatt, megfordulsz, s nyelved azonnal akcióba kezd. Szinte felfalsz, annyira csókolsz, de nem tiltakozom, sőt, még gyorsabb mozgásra kényszerítem nyelvedet. Kezem közben a talárodat gombolja, s a becses ruhadarab pár másodperc múlva a padlóra kerül, ahogy a felöltőd is. Az én ruháim is ugyanígy végzik. Már csak ing van rajtunk meg a nadrágunk, de magunkat ismerve már az sem sokáig. Közben megszűnök létezni az érintésedtől, s a csókjaidtól. Nem sokkal később már a földön fekszem, s ajkaid a mellkasomat kényeztetik. Mikor a köldökömhöz érsz, felnyögök, de te nem törődsz vele, hanem élvezettel folytatod tevékenységedet. Merevedésem már elég erőteljesen lüktet, és vészesen várja a kielégülést, de te felnézel, és sunyin rám mosolyogsz. Elindulsz felfelé, s a mellbimbóimat veszed kezelésbe, lassan szopogatva, hogy kínozz vele. Halkan nyögdécselek, de te csak azért sem gyorsítasz. Belemarkolok a hajadba, s közben élvezem a selymes szálak érintését. Közben felém térdelsz, s én érzem tekintélyes merevedésedet, amint az enyémhez ér. Két fekete csillagként ragyogó szemed az enyémbe kapcsolódik, s én elveszem bennük. Végigsimítasz az arcomon, majd újra megcsókolsz, most nem követelődzően, hanem gyengéden, mert tudsz te ilyen is lenni. Gondoskodó és finom minden érintésed.

Egy hirtelen mozdulattal átfordítalak, s így én kerülök felülre. Hallom helytelenítő morgásod, de nem törődöm vele, hanem kényeztetni kezdelek. Vagyis kezdenélek, de valaki megzavar. Lassan lenézek rád, hogy most mi legyen, de te lehúzol magadhoz és megcsókolsz.

- Perselus, gondoltam hozok neked egy kis ebédet. Perselus? Harry? Mit csi…– Draco az. A tálca, amin az ételt hozta hangosan csattan a padlón. Szétválunk, de már csak azt látjuk, hogy csapódik az ajtó, ahogy Draco kicsörtetett a szobából. Összenézünk, s önkéntelenül is felnevetünk.

- Mi az, Draco, szellemet láttál? – kérdi Hermione, mikor meglátja Draco sápadt arcát.

- Val… mi olyasmi – válaszolja a szőke férfi.

- Baj van?

- Nem, az nincs, illetve… Hogy az istenbe képesek, és… és mióta?

- Mit locsogsz itt? Egy szavadat sem értem.

- Harry és Perselus.

- Ó… hm… hát – hebeg most a barna hajú nő is, de ez a reakció a férfi számára egyértelmű.

- Mióta tudod?

- Mármint, pontosan mit?

- Hogy ezek ketten együtt vannak. Mi mást?!

- Már majdnem két hónapja tudok róla, de megígértem, hogy nem mondom el senkinek.

- Még nekem sem, Granger? Pedig már azt hittem, hogy nem vagyunk ellenségek.

- Nem erről van szó, hanem… Á! Nem akarták, hogy addig elmondjam, amíg nem biztos a dolog. Megérted ezt, Draco? Kérlek, ha lehet, ne térj vissza a grangerezéshez, mert nem akarom.

- Rendben megértem, de…

- Nincs itt semmi de. Szeretik egymást és boldogok. Mi kell még?

- Egy csókot akarok, Granger.

- Nem kapsz, amíg Grangernek hívsz.

- Nem érd… - Draco mondatát itt elvágják Hermione ajkai.

A tértágító bűbájjal ellátott konyhában ülünk azoknak a rendtagoknak a társaságában, akiket sikerült az oldalunkra állítani. Köztük van McGalagony, a Lupin házaspár, Harry volt évfolyamtársai közül néhányan, Kingsley és Mordon is, aki néhány minisztériumi aurort is beszervezett. Kevesen vagyunk, de már ez is több mint, amit remélhettünk. Harryt és Hermionét várjuk, hogy visszajöjjenek a Mungóból. Közben Draco is elment, hogy beszervezzen néhány átállni készülő halálfalót. A többiek halkan beszélgetnek, de én nem kapcsolódom be. Csendben gondolkodom. Hirtelen megérzem a védővarázslatok jelzését, majd a falra elhelyezett speciális pergamenre nézek, melyen kirajzolódik Draco neve, de mást nem jelez a bűbáj. Rögtön tudom, hogy nem járt sikerrel. Erről meg is bizonyosodom, amint meglátom belépő keresztfiam gondterhelt arcát. Rám néz, és megrázza a fejét. Végigtekint a Rendtagokon, majd megkérdezi.

- Harry és Hermione még nem jött meg?

- Hol vannak? – kapcsolódik be Lupin.

- A Mungóban – felelem. Aggodalom jelenik meg az arcán. – Megbizonyosodnak róla, hogy rendben fejlődik-e a kicsi.

- Hogy? – McGalagony megrökönyödve néz rám.

- Hermione nem írta meg a levelében, hogy gyereket vár?

- Nem, erről nem szólt – szól mosolyogva Tonks. – Csak azt írta meg, hogy Patricket megölték.

- Piton professzor, tényleg együtt vannak Harryvel? – kérdezi Neville Longbottom.

- Maga ezt meg… honnan…

- Megírtam neki – szakítja meg álmélkodásomat a mindenkiénél jobban szeretett hang. – Nem követem el még egyszer azt a hibát, mint Charlie-val. Engem nem érdekel, hogy ki tudja meg. Vállalom.

- Harry, ez… rendben van, de… - Nem találom a szavakat, de nem is nagyon kell. Harry lehajol hozzám, s röviden megcsókol. Ekkor egyértelművé teszi, hogy komolyan gondolja előbbi szavait. Szétválunk, majd a boldogan mosolygó Hermionéra nézünk.

- Hogy vagy? – kérdezem.

- Jól, köszönöm, és a baba is rendesen fejlődik.

- Na, ki vele! Megígérted, hogy elmondod! – kéri Draco.

- Kisfiú – válaszolja a boldog kismama.

Draco megöleli, majd mindenki gratulál. Ezután hosszas megbeszélés s tervezés kezdődik. Hamarosan már mindenki tudja a dolgát, és minden rendeződni látszik. Újra bizakodni kezdünk, s már nem keservesen várjuk a holnapot.


	6. Chapter 6

6

**6. fejezet**

**Ellenség varázs**

A kanapén fekszünk a nappaliban. Fejedet a mellkasomon nyugtatod, s pihensz. Nem zavarlak, hisz mostanában nem sok időd volt rá, ahogy egyikünknek sem. Finoman simogatom a hátadat, hogy nyugalmat csepegtessek nyugtalan valódba, mert érzem, hiába fekszel ellazultan, ez csak a látszat. Szüntelenül őrlődsz, mint egész életedben mindig. Most már végérvényesen el kell pusztítanod Voldemortot a volt mentoroddal együtt, és tudom, nehéz. Mintha kitaláltad volna a gondolataimat, felsóhajtasz, s lassan kinyitod az eddig csukva tartott szemeidet. Álmosan felülsz. Szemeid inkább szomorúságot tükröznek, és nem kipihentséget. Magamhoz húzlak, s szorosan átölellek. A taláromba temeted az arcod. Próbállak nyugtatni.

- Hidd el, minden rendbe jön. Sikerülni fog.

- Nem tudom, Perselus. Félek, hogy még több ember hal meg miattam hiába, s kudarcot vallok – motyogod a taláromba. Eltollak magamtól, és a szemedbe nézve mondom.

- Nem, Harry, legyőzöd a Nagyurat, s utána nyugalomra lelsz. Biztos vagyok benne.

- Perselus, én… - de nem tudod folytatni, mert hirtelen egy tűzcsóva jelenik meg a szobában, és Dumbledore Főnixe bontakozik ki belőle. A madár a kanapé karfájára száll, és várakozóan néz ránk egy levéllel a csőrében. Harry óvatosan felé nyúl, és elveszi. Fawkes egy dalt dúdolgatva várakozik. Szerelmem kibontja a levelet, és együtt olvasni kezdjük. Nincs megszólítás, csak pár sor az ismerős betűkkel írva.

_Egy hónap múlva végleg összecsapunk. Ennyi időtök van, hogy felkészüljetek. A Roxfortban kerül sor a végső csatára. Legyetek ott!_

_Dumbledore_

Nem szólunk semmit, mert erre nem lehet. Számítottunk rá. Harry megfordítja a pergament, s egyszerűen csak ennyit ír a hátuljára._ „Ott leszünk." _Fawkes csőrébe adja, aki azonnal eltűnik.

- Kész a vacsora – töri meg Hermione hangja a tapinthatóvá váló csendet.

- Mindjárt megyünk – felelem.

- Valami baj van? – kérdi átlátva a helyzetet. Harry elmeséli a levél tartalmát. Hermione hitetlenkedve fogadja.

- Egy hónap? De ez lehetetlen!

- Ennyi maradt. Mindenre – mondja szerelmem halkan. Két oldalról átkaroljuk, hogy erőt meríthessen, s ekkor Draco is bejön.

- Mi ez az össznépi bújás? – kérdi.

- Gyere ide! – kéri Hermione. Nem kell neki kétszer mondani. Leül a lány mellé, és átöleli. Egy darabig még ülünk csendben, aztán Hermione idehívja a vacsorát, amit beszélgetve költünk el.

Már két hét telt el Dumbledore levele óta, de még mindig nem reménykedem. Fogalmam sincs, hogy győzhetnénk a Nagyúr és volt igazgatóm kettős ereje ellen. Közben beindult a szervezés, s a készülődés gépezete. Perselus bájitalokat főz, Hermione és Draco pedig a könyveket bújja, hogy valami hasznosra bukkanjanak. Én hol nekik, hol Perselusnak segítek. Néha Neville és Luna is be szokott nézni, s velük gyakorlunk. Mordon és az aurorok a minisztériumban szervezkednek, McGalagony titokban az iskolában próbálja beszervezni a tanárokat és a diákokat, s mindenki más is teszi a dolgát.

Most épp barátnőmnek segítek a könyvek átnézésében, mikor az hirtelen felsikkant. Dracóval összerezzenünk.

- Mi baj? A baba? – kérdezem aggódva.

- Nem, semmi bajom. Találtam valamit.

- Mit? – kérdezzük egyszerre.

- Az Ellenség varázs.

- Az meg mi?

- Egy olyan varázslat, amivel el lehet pusztítani az ellenségedet, kell hozzá egy bizonyos mértékű kapcsolat a két fél között. Lehet mágikus, vagy valamilyen szintű lelki kapcsolat. Olvassátok el! – Azzal elénk tolja a vaskos könyvet, melyben a varázslat leírása, és a szükséges kellékek szerepelnek. Gyorsan végigfutunk rajta Dracóval. Miután végigolvastuk, összegzem a lényeget.

- Hermione, ha jól értem, ha ezt a bájitalt a közvetlen közelükbe juttatjuk, miközben az elpusztítandó személyre gondolunk, akkor tehetetlen lesz.

- Pontosan.

- Ezután pedig egy varázsige, és kész?

- Nem egészen. Mivel két embert kell legyőzni, így a varázslatot is két embernek kell végrehajtania.

- Harry és Perselus?

- Igen.

Felállok, s kimegyek, hogy szóljak neki. Épp egy fontos bájital főzésének közepén jár, és egy kicsit bosszús, mikor megzavarom, de végül velem jön a konyhába. Mikor végigolvassa a szöveget, felderül az arca.

Azonnal nekilátunk a megvalósításnak. Elkezdjük számba venni, hogy a bájitalhoz milyen hozzávalókra van szükség, s belekezdünk az igézet elsajátításába. Hamarosan már minden készen áll.

A csata előtti este még összehívjuk a támogatóinkat az utolsó megbeszélésre. Az öledben ülve intézem szavaimat az emberekhez. Megnyugtat a tudat, hogy ott vagy velem, és nem egyedül kell végigcsinálnom. Látom, hogy mindenkit megérintenek bátorító szavaim, s mindenki tudja a dolgát. Megbeszéljük még, hogy itt találkozunk holnap hajnalban, majd mindenki hazamegy. Olyan fáradt vagyok, hogy alig bírom nyitva tartani a szemem. Lefekszünk a kanapéra, s én szinte azonnal elalszom simogató karjaid között.

Hajnalban a csókjaidra ébredek fel. A hajad csiklandozza az arcomat, miközben ajkaid kényeztetnek. Kinyitom a szemem, amely rögtön a te vágytól égő íriszeiddel találkozik, amelybe fájdalom, s aggodalom is vegyül. Aggódsz értem. Tudjuk, hogy ez az utolsó boldog pillanatunk, mielőtt elkezdődik. Felülök, majd egy hirtelen rántással magamhoz húzom a fejedet, s olyan hevesen csókollak meg, ahogy még soha. Ebben benne van minden, amit irántad érzek. Azt akarom, hogy örökké tartson, de tudom, nem lehet. Szétválunk, és elkezdünk készülődni. Mindezt szótlanul tesszük, mert az előbbi csókhoz nincs mit hozzátenni, és felesleges is lenne.

Dracót és Hermionét a konyhában találjuk, akik a gyülekező volt rendtagokkal beszélgetnek. Érezni lehet a feszültséget.

- Örülök, hogy eljöttetek – kezdem. Mindenki felém fordul, és feszülten figyel. – Nem akarok sokat beszélni, csak annyit kérek, vigyázzatok magatokra és egymásra is.

- Úgy lesz, Harry – mondja Neville.

- Induljunk!

A házat körülvevő erdőből hoppanálunk a Tiltott Rengetegbe. Megdöbbentő látvány tárul elénk. Több tucatnyi diák várakozik a hoppanálási pont közelében, hogy csatlakozhasson hozzánk.

- Mindannyian jól meggondolták? – kérdezi tőlük volt házvezető tanárom.

- Igen, tanárnő! – válaszolják egyszerre a gyerekek.

- A többiek?

- A pincében, tanárnő, de volt, akit hazavittek a szülei – válaszolja valaki.

- Tudják a dolgukat?

- Igen.

Elindulunk a kastély felé. Látom az elszántságot mindenki arcán. Hamarosan két ellenségemet is meglátom csatlósaik gyűrűjében, köztük sok félrevezetett rendtagot. Még előzőleg megbeszéltük, hogy a rendtagokat csak elkábítjuk és megkötözzük, de nem öljük meg.

Hirtelen több tucat szájból hangzik el temérdek átok. Védekezek és támadok, mint ahogy mindenki más körülöttem. Perselussal szorosan egymás mellett harcolunk, ahogy megbeszéltük, és várunk a megfelelő alkalomra. Hermione hamar kikerül a látókörömből, de tudom, hogy Draco vigyáz rá. Ez valamelyest nyugalommal tölt el.

Hamarosan a két alak körül a halálfalók s rendtagok fogyatkozni kezdenek, s tudom, közel a cél. Félszemmel látom, hogy egyre több a sebesült és a halott, de nemcsak a mi oldalunkon, hanem a másikon is. Végül végzünk az utolsó halálfalóval is, aki elállta az ellenségeinkhez vezető utat. Már mindketten fáradtak és sebesültek vagyunk, de határozottan állunk eléjük. Számomra elhalkul a csatazaj.

- Harry Potter és Perselus Piton, micsoda tökéletes páros – hallom meg Voldemort gúnyos hangját.

- Jobb, mint a tietek – sziszegi mellettem Perselus.

- De uraim, nem ezért vagyunk itt – mondja Dumbledore hűvösen.

- Hát, nem – mondom.

- Melyikkel kezdjük? – kérdezi Dumbledore-tól Voldemort.

- Mondjuk veletek! – kiáltja szerelmem. Ugyanabban a pillanatban eléjük dobja a bájitalt. Próbálnak szabadulni, de nem hagyjuk nekik. Elkezdjük kántálni az igézetet.

„_Ki engem becsaptál, és elárultál, s emberi életek százait romboltad le, most nem menekülsz. Szívem haragjának energiája emészt el téged örökre. Ha megbánod, talán menekülhetsz, ha nem, halál lesz jutalmad."_ – Háromszor ismételjük meg, mire az őket körülvevő energia pulzálni kezd, s egyre erősödik. Kicsit távolabb megyünk, hogy egy háromszöget alkossunk a burokkal, majd egyszerre emeljük fel pálcáinkat, s mondjuk ki a varázsigét.

- Edurus pereo!

A hatás most azonnal észlelhető. Mindkét féreg felordít, de velük együtt én is. Olyan fájdalom hasít a sebhelyembe, amit még soha nem éreztem. Vele együtt sajog a lelkem is, s fáj mindenem. Későn döbbenek rá, hogy a Voldemort és köztem lévő kapcsolat - bárhogy igyekeztem ezt elérni -, nem szűnt meg. Próbálom lecsendesíteni az elmém és elhessegetni a fájdalmat, de minden hiába. Még utoljára megkeresem Perselust a tekintetemmel, aki döbbent aggodalommal néz felém, hogy erőt merítsek a benne rejlő szeretetből, de a saját varázslatunk által megidézett erő egyre jobban emészt belülről, nem hagyva lehetőséget szabadulni. Felkiáltok fájdalmamban, majd elsötétül előttem a világ, talán örökre.


	7. Chapter 7

7

**7. fejezet**

**Haldokló remény**

Mikor megláttam, hogy tested eldől, rögtön tudtam, hogy nem a kimerültségtől ájultál el. Gyorsan odasiettem hozzád, és a karjaimba vettelek. Az áruló és a szörnyeteg teste ott feküdt melletted, de nekem csak te léteztél. Láttam a fájdalmat az arcodon, a határtalan gyötrődést, és tudtam, haldoklik a remény. A reményem egy boldog életre veled, arra, hogy jobban megismerjelek, és szerethesselek. Kinyitottál egy kaput kőszívemben, amit már soha sem tudok visszazárni, és most fáj, sőt, sajog ez a zug. Érzem, hogy valaki megérinti a vállamat. Összerezzenek a hirtelen érintéstől. Remus Lupin guggol le mellénk. Részvéttel tekint rám. Megvizsgálja a pulzusod, és csak ennyit mond halkan.

- Él.

Halványan mosolyog, de én nem viszonzom. Egyszerűen nem megy. Érzem, ahogy életed elszivárog a kezeim közül, és tehetetlen vagyok. Lassan már tested apró rángásai is megszűnnek, és teljesen mozdulatlanná dermedsz. Úgy érzem, megtébolyodom. Még jobban magamhoz szorítalak. A mellkasodra hajolok, és majdnem hangosan felkiáltok a megkönnyebbüléstől, mikor meghallom szíved gyenge kalapálását. Erősen megszorítom a kezed, mely hideg, mint a jégcsap. Már semmiben sem reménykedem, csak kuporgok ott a földön veled a karjaimban. Lupin egy darabig néz minket csendben, majd halkan így szól:

- Perselus, be kell vinni a Mungóba.

Úgy pattanok fel, mintha tűvel szúrtak volna meg. Teljesen ráhozom a frászt a jámbor vérfarkasra, de most ez nem igazán érdekel. Megigazítalak a karomban, de mielőtt hoppanálnék veled, még körülnézek. Mindenütt holttestek és sebesültek hevernek mindkét oldalról. Kapkodó aurorok, gyógyítók, és sebesült varázslók kavalkádja. Fájdalmas összevisszaság. Aztán meglátom azt a két embert, akiket kerestem. Először Grangert, aki kétségbeesetten keres valakit. Hasa egészségesen gömbölyödik, ruhája temérdek helyen szakadt, testén apró horzsolások éktelenkednek, de úgy tűnik, mindketten jól vannak. Hirtelen oldalra kapja a fejét. Követem a mozdulatát. Körülbelül egyszerre látjuk meg Draco vértől csatakos testét a fűben. Elszorul a szívem. Még látom, ahogy Granger rémülten szólongatja, majd egy pukkanással eltűnök.

Hamarosan az ispotályban bukkanok fel, szorosan tartva téged. Szinte azonnal gyógyítók vesznek kezelésbe. A betegszoba ajtaja előtti folyosón járkálok fel-alá. Teljesen megőrjít a várakozás. Minden értelmetlen és csalóka. Semmit nem érzékelek magam körül. Nem tudom mennyi idő telhetett el, de egyszer csak valaki megfogja a karom, ami megállásra késztet. Megfordulok, hogy lássam ki az. Meglátom Granger könnytől maszatos, de bizakodó arcát. Sóhajt, majd halkan megszólal.

- Draco valószínűleg felépül.

- Az jó – válaszolom tompán.

- Harry? – Jön a kérdés.

- Még küzdenek érte – mondom, és akaratom ellenére hangom megremeg.

- B-biztosan… meggyógyul… Nagyon erős – bizonygatja újra a könnyeivel küszködve.

- Nem tudom… én… - próbálok mondani valamit, de elszorul a torkom.

Hirtelen szikrák kezdenek pattogni a szemem előtt, majd megfordul a szoba. Erőm a végéhez ért. Granger elkapja a karomat, hogy el ne essek. Érzem, hogy a másik oldalról is belém karolnak, és befektetnek egy ágyba. Édeskés, fanyar valami gurul le a torkomon. Még érzékelem, hogy valaki megigazítja rajtam a takarót, majd végül belemerülök a kietlen sötétségbe.

Csak napokkal később ébredek fel. Fáradt és kifacsart vagyok. Lassan felülök, de rögtön megbánom, mert beleszédülök. Visszaereszkedem a párnára, és újra behunyom a szemem. Próbálom összeszedni az emlékeimet a napokkal ezelőtti eseményekről, és hirtelen minden beugrik. Ahogy a sebhelyedhez kapsz, és összeesel. A holtsápadt arcod és jéghideg kezed.

Felpattannak a szemeim, és körülnézek a szobában. Két ágy van még benn az enyémen kívül. Az egyikben Draco fekszik megviselten, de látszólag nyugodtan aludva. Mellette Granger az ágyra borulva alszik. A másikon te fekszel mozdulatlanul, mellkasod gyengén emelkedik és süllyed. Reménykedni kezdek, és lassan felülök. Az éjjeliszekrényen lévő kancsóból töltök egy kis vizet, és egy hajtásra megiszom. Lassan felkelek, és az ágyad mellé húzok egy széket. Megsimogatom az arcodat, hátha elmosolyodsz álmodban, ahogy mindig szoktál, de nem történik semmi. Ekkor fájdalmasan megmozdul bennem valami, egy sejtés, amely szinte fojtogat, de elhessegetem, és tovább engedek a kósza reménynek. Szórakozottan simogatni kezdem a kezedet, de szinte azonnal elhúzom. Jéghideg. Élettelen. Hitetlenkedve rázom a fejem. Nem lehet. Elönt a keserűség, de még nem adom fel. Lassan benyúlok a takaró alá, és megcsiklandozom az oldaladat, várva, hogy szád felfelé rándul, és lefogd a kezem, de semmi sem történik. Fekszel továbbra is, mint egy élettelen, durva fadarab. Legszívesebben felordítanék és megráználak, hogy ne játssz velem, de tudom, hiába tenném. Odahajolok hozzád, és apró csókot lehelek ajkaidra, majd a székről átülök az ágyadra, és a karjaimba veszlek. Ringatlak, mint egy kisgyereket, kizárva az egész környezetemet.

Több óra is eltelik így. Mikor feleszmélek, Granger halk hangját hallom.

- Végre – sóhajt fáradtan.

- Her… mio… ne – szól Draco gyenge hangja. – Mióta?

- Öt napja – válaszolja a lány.

Tehát öt napja, hogy itt fekszel magatehetetlenül egy ágyhoz láncolva. Halkan sóhajtok, és egy puszit nyomok sápadt arcodra.

- Potter, hogy van? – kérdi Draco.

Mindketten várjuk Granger válaszát, de az nem érkezik. Helyette hüppögés és szipogás. A lány egész teste rázkódik, majd felpattan, és zokogva kirohan az ajtón.

Egyre jobban beigazolódni látszik a sejtésem, de még nem merem magamban sem kimondani. Draco lassan ülőhelyzetbe tornássza magát, és tanácstalanul néz rám. Csendben ülünk egy darabig, miközben a remény másodpercei egyre fogynak. Gondolataimba merülök, és az a pár boldog perc jut eszembe, amit magunkénak tudhattunk. A csipkelődő beszélgetések, néhány meghitt pillanat, amit egymás karjában töltöttünk. Másnak ezek a dolgok talán semmiségek, de nekünk akkor a világot jelentették.

Gondolataimból az ajtó nyitódása zökkent ki. Egy gyógyító jön be rajta, gondterhelt ábrázattal. Mikor felénk pillant szeme részvéttel telik meg. Pánik fog el, mikor leül az ágy melletti székre, és megfogja a kezem, s csak ennyit mond.

- Kómában van.

- De van esély rá, hogy meggyógyul, nem? – kérdezem, bár az arcára van írva a válasz.

- Nézze, Mr. Piton. Hatalmas megrázkódtatást élt át a Tudjukkivel való mentális kapcsolata miatt, és ugyan nem halt meg, de szinte semmi életereje nem maradt…

- Nem lehet… biztosan téved… meggyógyul… - tiltakozom.

Sóhajt, és nem néz a szemembe.

- Attól tartok nem fog. A testét ért sérüléseket sikerült meggyógyítanunk, de a lelke és az elméje nem reagál semmilyen kezelésre. Azt kell mondanom, nincs remény.

Még utoljára megszorítja a kezem, majd gyors léptekkel elhagyja a szobát. Dermedten tartalak a karjaimban. A fájdalom teljesen úrrá lesz rajtam. Megremegek. Érzem, hogy egy forró könnycsepp végigfolyik az arcomon, égetve azt. Még sok követi. Megtörtént megint, ami huszonöt évvel ezelőtt. Elvesztettem azt az embert, akit jobban szerettem még a nyomorult életemnél is, aki jobb volt bárminél, amit valaha magaménak tudhattam. Zokogni kezdek, téged még szorosabban ölelve. Majd hátradőlök, és a karomban tartva alszom el, azt kívánva, bárcsak soha többé ne ébrednék fel.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilógus

**Epilógus**

Három hónap telt el azóta, hogy kómába estél. Most is, mint mindig, itt ülök az ágyad szélén a kezedet szorongatva. Eleinte nem hittem a gyógyítóknak, és bevetettem minden bájitalfőzési tudásomat, hogy visszahozzalak, de hamar megértettem, hogy reménytelen. Ha a helyemben lennél, biztosan igazat adnál nekem, és nem gyötörnél engem feleslegesen bájitalokkal, ha tudnád, hogy nekem az örök álom a jobb megoldás. Mert mikor az elmédet vizsgáltam, világossá vált, hogy, ha sikerülne is felébreszteni, már nem lennél önmagad, csak egy kifacsart, törött roncs, aki nem képes magáról gondoskodni. Amikor ez a tény tudatosult bennem, arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy meg kell téged szabadítani ettől az állapottól, de a varázslók törvényei nem engedélyezik a kegyes halált, kivéve, ha a beteg három évig nem ébred fel. Addig ezek a betegek a Mungó egy külön részlegébe kerülnek, amely a reménytelen kómás betegeknek van fenntartva.

Sóhajtok.

Eddig foggal-körömmel ragaszkodtam ahhoz, hogy adjanak még neked esélyt, hogy hátha felébredsz, de beláttam, el kell engedjelek. Át fognak vinni a kórház azon részére, ahol az örök szendergők fekszenek - ahogy egyszer a gyógyítóktól hallottam -, elfeledetten. De én nem foglak elhagyni. Ígérem. Ha akarnám, se tudnálak.

Egyébként majd elfelejtettem. Hermione egy hete megszülte Patrick gyerekét. Rólad és az apjáról nevezte el, Harry David Watsonnak. Egészséges, élénk kis legény. Draco a sajátjaként szereti. Majd lehet, ők is benéznek hozzád hamarosan. És… - folytatnám a szóáradatot, de elcsuklik a hangom.

Mikor összeszedem magam, újra búcsúzkodni kezdek.

Érzem, mennem kell, különben soha nem foglak tudni itt hagyni. Még az iskolakezdés előtt el kell intéznem néhány dolgot, amikre Minerva megkért, és még temérdek bájitalt meg kell főznöm. Az… azt… hi… szem… me… gyek.

Elfúl a hangom. Utoljára egy csókot nyomok ajkaidra, majd felállok, és elindulok az ajtó felé. Már a kilincsen van a kezem, de nem tudom lenyomni. Valami megdermeszt. Megfordulok, és hosszasan nézem mozdulatlan testedet. Elszorul a szívem. Minden idegszálam azért sikolt, hogy megmozdulj, és véget vess a rémálomnak, de nem teszed. Csak fekszel ott makacsul. Hullámokban tör rám a tehetetlen düh. Kivágom az ajtót, és elviharzok. Meg sem állok a pincében lévő lakosztályomig. Ott lerogyok a kedvenc fotelembe, és a tenyerembe temetem az arcom. Elsírom utolsó könnyeimet, s lassan bezárom azt a zugot a szívemben, amit számodra nyitottam ki. A lelkem legmélyére rejtelek, és nem foglalkozom az elmémből feltörő, tiltakozó sirámokkal, hanem felkelek a fotelból, és a dolgomra indulok.

**Vége**


End file.
